Amor Inmortal
by sakura.inuki
Summary: A.U. Ladybug es la criminal mas buscada en París. Sólo ella sabe la verdad, el verdadero villano es Hawk Moth, y tiene a toda la ciudad comiendo de su mano. Así que cuando la ocasión se presenta, ella hará todo lo posible por detenerlo. Sin embargo, él no es un enemigo fácil de derrotar. No existen los kwamis. LadyXAdrien.
1. Prologo

El índice de criminalidad está subiendo. - Dijo el Mayor. - No podemos permitir que continúe la impunidad hacia los robos de esta nueva amenaza, "Ladybug".

Tenemos que proteger nuestra amada ciudad de París. Por ello pedimos la cooperación de todos para reforzar la seguridad y mejorar el equipo de nuestra guardia. Nuestro honorable cuerpo de policía necesita actualizar su equipamiento desde hace tiempo, pero carece de los recursos suficientes. Por este motivo, y aunque sé que estamos pasando por tiempos difíciles, hemos decidido incrementar los impuestos temporalmente, en un 5%, con el fin de recaudar los fondos suficientes para llevar a cabo estas indispensables mejoras. - Concluyó.

Un murmullo general de preocupación se levantó entre la población reunida para el discurso. En verdad la situación era precaria, muchas familias apenas tenían suficiente para mantenerse, pero nada cambiaría si los robos continuaban como hasta ahora, así que pronto los murmullos cesaron, la gente confiaba en el Mayor, y esperaban que solucionara los problemas pronto, así que aceptarían las medidas. No era así como se sentía una chica de cabello negro con visos azules, pero no dijo nada, sólo entrecerró los ojos y frunció la boca.

Todos están ciegos y engañados con las finas palabras del Mayor y el candidato Gabriel. - Pensó Marinette, molesta. - Pero no los culpo. Hasta hace poco yo también creía en ellos, creía que estaban ayudándonos. Hasta que descubrí la verdad. Qué tonta fui al confiar en ellos.

Cuando comenzaron a ocurrir los robos, el Mayor y el candidato Gabriel habían solicitado la cooperación de toda la ciudadanía para vigilar cada cuadra, cada calle, cada hogar. Y ella, inspirada por uno de los discursos y queriendo ayudar, había decidido disfrazarse y salir a recorrer las calles de noche, para intentar detener cualquier robo o fechoría.

Ella admiraba a Gabriel Agreste, antes de ser candidato era un empresario exitoso, un diseñador de moda estupendo, y su ídolo. Gabriel, el "salvador" de la ciudad, perfecto y sensato, siempre sabía qué decir y hacer, siempre ayudando. Todas mentiras.

Vigilando las calles de noche fue como descubrió al verdadero criminal: Hawk Moth. Nadie había oído hablar de él, así que ella se encargaba de frustrar sus robos. Se había sentido tan importante. Hasta después se le ocurrió que era extraño que nadie mencionara su nombre, ni supieran nada sobre él. Y luego los medios la presentaron a ella como Ladybug, la ladrona fantasma.

No podía entenderlo, decían que Hawk Moth era una invención, que no existía, que siempre había sido ella, Ladybug, cometiendo los atracos. ¡Pero ella nunca había robado nada! Ella impedía los robos cuando la policía no aparecía por ninguna parte. Incluso así, había seguido admirando a Gabriel Agreste y los ideales por los que siempre abogaba. Hasta que comenzó a preguntarse quién sería realmente Hawk Moth.

Obtuvo su respuesta la noche del último desfile de modas organizado por el diseñador. Todavía recordaba el amargo resabio del engaño. Ella no estaba invitada al desfile, por supuesto, porque solo era la hija de los panaderos, pero su mejor amiga Alya, que era reportera, había tenido necesidad de un fotógrafo y Marinette se ofreció a ayudarla. Quería ir para ver el desfile, aunque se había dicho a sí misma que era sólo para ayudar a Alya.

Todo iba bien, hasta que fueron atacados. Después del desfile, donde participó el propio hijo de Gabriel, Adrien y justo cuando ella había dejado a Alya ocupada entrevistando a los invitados para ir momento al baño, sucedió una explosión. Seguida de muchas otras. Marinette se apresuró a regresar con Alya, cuando notó la firma personal de Hawk Moth: mariposas negras explosivas. Al atacar siempre de noche, las pequeñas criaturas eran casi invisibles, pero con el tiempo Marinette se había acostumbrado a buscarlas.

Hawk Moth utilizaba las explosiones para crear confusión y robar a los invitados sin que ellos lo notaran. A pesar de no traer su disfraz, la sangre le hervía de furia y ya estaba apresurándose hacia el villano, confiando en que la confusión y el caos la ocultaran, cuando vio que Alya estaba a punto de ser aplastada por unas plataformas que se habían desequilibrado con una de las explosiones. Estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo sin que su amiga descubriera su secreto. Decidió que no le importaba y estaba a punto de saltar cuando Adrien corrió hacia Alya y la empujó fuera del peligro.

Alya cayó con un grito de dolor, pero las plataformas cayeron sobre Adrien, haciéndolo perder el sentido. Marinette estaba dividida entre detener a Hawk Moth o ir a ayudar a Adrien, que era su, bueno, amor platónico, siendo tan guapo y caritativo, como su padre, cuando notó que Hawk Moth recorría rápidamente la distancia hacia Adrien. Ella se puso en marcha de inmediato, no iba a permitir que lo lastimara, pero se sorprendió cuando el villano quitó las plataformas de encima del joven y se lo llevó.

Alya estaba mareada, y no lo vio. Nadie lo hizo excepto Marinette. Le pareció muy extraño, así que se ocultó y los siguió, para descubrir (con horror) que, después de llevarlo a una habitación de la mansión, lo depositó cuidadosamente en una cama y se quitó la máscara, revelando nada menos que a Gabriel Agreste. El hombre se inclinó sobre su hijo, verificando sus heridas, pero Marinette no veía mucho. Su cerebro seguía repitiendo la escena. Gabriel Agreste era Hawk Moth. Gabriel se quitó el resto del disfraz y salió del cuarto de Adrien, llamando a su secretaria para que consiguiera de inmediato a un médico.

Como en trance, Marinette había regresado con Alya, que ya se sentía mejor, y le había asegurado que estaba bien, que se había escondido en el baño, y que su palidez se debía al atentado. Pero estaba furiosa. Furiosa con ella misma por ser tan tonta y confiada. Por no darse cuenta de que todo era una mentira de Gabriel Agreste y que el Mayor y la policía estaban de su lado. Se juró a sí misma hacer todo lo posible por detenerlo.


	2. Malos Entendidos

La única amiga de Adrien era Chloe y claro que se daba cuenta de que no era muy agradable con los demás, pero todos tenemos defectos ¿verdad? Así que cuando ella le pidió que la llevara a dar una vuelta en el auto, accedió.

Lo que no pudo prever era que se había puesto particularmente melosa y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y a tratar de besarlo mientras conducía, lo que casi lo hizo tener un accidente. Había llovido mucho la noche anterior y las calles estaban resbalosas y llenas de charcas. Afortunadamente logró volantear y corregir el rumbo a último momento, pero pasó por una gran laguna e inevitablemente mojó a una pobre muchacha que iba pasando por ahí.

Creía que era la hija del panadero, Marinette, recordaba haberla visto una o dos veces cuando pasaba por la tienda. Lo peor fue que Chloe aprovechó para reírse y burlarse de la chica, y lo había hecho tan fuerte que estaba seguro que la había escuchado. Incluso lo dijo como si lo hubieran hecho a propósito, y mentalmente se prometió disculparse en cuanto la volviera a ver. No valía la pena discutir con Chloe, así era ella.

A veces le disgustaba mucho su amiga, pero tenía que enfocarse en la calle para evitar otro accidente y estaba decidido a llegar a su destino a salvo.

No debí haber aceptado viajar solo con Chloe, si ya sé como es. - Se recriminó. Pero se lo había pedido tanto, le había prometido portarse bien, y él le había creído.

Así que es como su padre. - Pensó Marinette, viendo como el vehículo se alejaba. Estaba completamente mojada, y miraba con tristeza el pan arruinado que ya no serviría para la entrega y tendría que volver a hacer para la entrega. - Está bien. Puedo manejarlos a los dos. - Se dijo. - Y quizás sea lo mejor.

Chloe quiso detenerse en la mensajería de los padres de Kim, para mandar invitaciones para su próxima fiesta. No era su cumpleaños, era solo una oportunidad de hacer sentir mal a los que no invitaría.

Adrien se quedó afuera y aprovechó para llamar a su chofer y que los viniera a recoger. De ninguna manera iba a conducir otra vez para Chloe. Cuando colgó vio llegar a Kim y lo saludó. El muchacho era impulsivo y auténtico, y Adrien admiraba esas cualidades.

Kim se encargaba de los repartos cercanos con su bicicleta. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella, era muy costosa, casi mas de lo que su familia podía costear, pero Kim decía que se la había ganado por ser el mejor y más veloz repartidor de la ciudad. La verdad es que era muy competitivo y por eso siempre se esforzaba por ser el mejor y su trabajo era impecable.

Adrien suponía que habían hecho muchos sacrificios para comprarla, ya que la economía estaba a la baja y estaba en lo correcto. Sin embargo, al observar a Kim acercarse pudo notar que tuvo problemas para detenerse y casi se cae. No comentó nada y fingió no notarlo para no avergonzar al chico, pero se preocupó y decidió que lo checaría en la noche.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Ladybug hacía su última ronda, la ciudad parecía estar en calma y se sentía cansada. Pero ella sabía que incluso en noches como esa podían haber problemas, así que decidió ampliar un poco su recorrido antes de volver a casa. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para regresar cuando notó una sombra muy sospechosa alejándose rápidamente hacia los barrios bajos y peligrosos. Entrecerró los ojos, pero no alcanzó a distinguir mas que era una sola persona vestida completamente de negro y parecía estar caminando al lado de una bicicleta.

¿Qué puede estar haciendo a la una de la mañana? ¿Y por qué no se va montando en la bicicleta? - Se preguntó Ladybug y suspiró, sabiendo que lo seguiría. No era el tipo de crimen que estaba esperando, parecía un ladrón menor o algo así, pero de todas formas ella lo llevaría ante la justicia. Casi lo perdió cuando entró en unos callejones obscuros. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, sólo pudo verlo entrar a una bodega sin ventanas. Le pareció que habían varios hombres adentro. Se acercó a vigilar la única puerta desde un techo cercano.

Dudaba que tuviera relación con Hawk Moth, porque él acostumbraba trabajar en áreas mas acomodadas y siempre utilizaba a sus mariposas explosivas. El cansancio nublaba su mente, casi nunca se quedaba hasta tan tarde.

Al poco rato la puerta de la bodega se abrió y salió el joven de negro. A pesar de estar mucho mas cerca, no pudo ver sus facciones, porque traía puesta una máscara de gato negro. Ella rodó los ojos.

Les llamaré en unos días. - Dijo el joven con seguridad en la voz. Era sin duda un líder, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a mandar. - Espero que todo esté listo entonces.

Si. - Contestó únicamente un hombre maduro, con barba cerrada y bigotes anchos que la chica en el tejado no reconoció. No frecuentaba mucho estos barrios. Eran peligrosos hasta para ella. Un arma podía hacer mucho daño y no quería exponerse innecesariamente. En esos momentos le molestaba aun mas que la policía no hiciera mejor su trabajo.

Y recuerde, ni una palabra de esto. - ordenó el muchacho de negro.

El hombre de bigote asintió sin decir una sola palabra y cerró la puerta de la bodega.

El joven dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y comenzó a regresar al centro de la ciudad. Tras pensarlo un momento, Ladybug decidió seguirlo. Podría investigar la bodega mas tarde. Quizás averiguaría algo más del misterioso muchacho.

Siguiendo al joven silenciosamente, llegó al barrio mas acomodado de la ciudad. Solo políticos, millonarios y altos funcionarios vivían allí.

¿Qué se propone? - Pensó Ladybug. Era una locura intentar robar esas casas, tenían montones de alarmas y personal de seguridad día y noche.

Cual no sería su sorpresa al verlo llegar a la Mansión Agreste y colarse con soltura en la propiedad. Esa casa era la mas protegida, seguida de cerca por el hotel del Mayor. Había sensores infrarrojos, trampas, todo lo que se pudiera comprar con dinero. Unas cuantas veces ella había pasado por la mansión buscando ver aunque fuera un segundo al guapísimo de Adrien, pero se había desanimado con todos esos mecanismos de seguridad y había decidido evitarla.

Y ahora que sabía que era la casa de Hawk Moth, tenía mucho sentido que tuviera tanta seguridad. Estaba considerando arriesgarse a rescatar a ese pobre raterillo antes de que el infierno le cayera encima, pero sorpresivamente atravesó el jardín sin disparar ni una sola alarma. Se movía zigzagueando, como si supiera exactamente donde estaban las trampas y, cuando llegó hacia la casa, la rodeó, saltando hacia un balcón elevado en la parte posterior.

Sin perder tiempo, abrió la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación. Ladybug no lo podía creer. Había seguido su avance saltando de casa en casa. Quizás la seguridad no era tan buena después de todo. Una vez adentro, el joven se apresuró a desvestirse en la oscuridad y arrojó la ropa a un cajón. Luego fue al armario y se puso una playera y un pantalón suelto.

¿Qué está haciendo? - Mil preguntas rondaban la cabeza de la chica que observaba todo escondida entre las sombras. Y entonces el muchacho prendió la luz. Reconocería esa cara donde fuera. Era Adrien, el hijo de Gabriel y su (ahora ex)obsesión y ese era su cuarto. Sintió como si la sangre se le helara en las venas. Y es que una parte de ella, una parte tonta y minúscula deseaba pensar que el ojiverde no tenía nada que ver con las actividades ilícitas de su padre.

Padre e hijo juegan el mismo juego. Que unidos. Bien, pues que les aproveche. - Pensó la chica, mientras un plan comenzaba a surgir en su mente. No supo como regresó a su casa, pero a pesar de estar cansadísima, tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, había un gran alboroto, ¡habían robado la bicicleta de Kim!. Todos sabían lo especial que era esa bicicleta. Ahora, el desconsolado muchacho tendría que usar la bici vieja que tenían en casa. Su familia también estaba muy afligida, ya que no podrían permitirse comprar otra, era una tragedia.

Y Marinette sabía de cierto joven rubio de ojos verdes y falsa mirada inocente que había llevado una bicicleta a una bodega la noche anterior.

¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta? y ¿cómo se atreve? - Se decía una y otra vez. - El tiene todo el dinero para comprarse las bicicletas que quiera y aun así decidió robarle a Kim la suya. Tengo que recuperarla. - Se prometió.

Pero, en la noche, cuando se escabulló de su casa disfrazada y lista para la acción, encontró la bodega vacía y ni rastro del tipo de barba ni de la bicicleta. Estaba tan molesta. Eso la hizo reafirmar su decisión de llevar a cabo su plan. Secuestraría a Adrien.


	3. Preparativos con suerte

Aunque el plan en un inicio le había parecido brillante; secuestrar a Adrien para obligar a Gabriel a abandonar el pueblo y detener sus planes; al día siguiente Marinette se dio cuenta de que no sería una tarea fácil. Le habría gustado secuestrar al joven esa misma noche, estaba bastante segura de que podría entrar a su habitación, ahora que ya la conocía. Lo que dudaba era poder salir de ahí sin ser vista.

Tenía la ventaja de que, al estar en la parte posterior de la mansión, era menos posible que la vieran, y creía poder recordar el camino que Adrien había tomado para esquivar las trampas, pero seguramente había desactivado algunas para salir y no sabría que peligros le podían esperar. Además, tendría que romper alguna puerta porque no creía que las mantuvieran abiertas todo el tiempo.

Eso sin contar su principal propósito: darle a Gabriel Agreste el mensaje personalmente, para que no tuviera duda de que ella hablaba en serio y no tenía opción mas que obedecerla.

Ese era el mayor problema, ya que ella había hecho todo lo posible para ocultar su existencia y proteger su secreto lo más posible. Era un motivo de seguridad que no solo la involucraba a ella, sino también a sus padres, ya que no quería ni ponerlos en peligro ni que descubrieran que ella era Ladybug. Sabía que ellos la reconocerían de inmediato si se filtraba una descripción de la misteriosa ladrona, y la detendrían.

Así que no quería dejar muchas pistas, pero necesitaba convencer a Gabriel de que lo mejor era que se fuera. Necesitaba un lugar donde tener cautivo a Adrien un par de días (esperaba que no tardara mucho), un lugar en el que estuviera segura de que no podría escapar.

Durante todo ese tiempo tendría que salir a escondidas, vigilar al prisionero y pretender normalidad para que sus papás no sospecharan, ya que nunca estarían de acuerdo en que ella hiciera algo tan peligroso. Eran muchos inconvenientes, pero Marinette era una chica lista y metódica y se dispuso a solucionarlos uno por uno.

La oportunidad se le presentó cuando sus papás le informaron que tenían que hacer un viaje corto para comprar insumos, lo que significaba que a la gente normal le dirían que buscaban materias primas para la panadería y, a escondidas, buscarían reponer su dotación de "fórmula". Eso último era lo que realmente motivaba el viaje, no podían conseguirla sin levantar sospechas.

Pero para Marinette eso significaba una semana completa de libertad. Se irían a fin de mes, era perfecto para que ella tuviera todo listo para entonces.

Por las noches, se dedicó a explorar los barrios bajos que normalmente evitaba, siempre un poco mas cada noche, siendo muy cuidadosa para que nadie la viera.

Quiso la suerte que, en un edificio de departamentos casi derruidos, donde sólo vivían dos ancianitas, encontrara un acceso semi-oculto a un sótano. Estaba sucio y mohoso, lleno de basura, pero aparte de eso era perfecto, tenía suficiente espacio, una sola pequeña ventana que casi no se notaba, e incluso tenía un inodoro y un pequeño lavabo. Las amables señoras sólo salían de día, por las mañanas, y no parecían recibir visitas nunca.

Dedicó una semana completa a limpiar y organizar el sótano hasta que estuvo satisfecha. No tenía luz y eso, aunque un poco incómodo, estaba bien, ya que sería difícil de explicar luz saliendo de un sótano abandonado. Consiguió una lámpara pequeña, y cubrió la ventana por dentro, para que no dejara escapar la luz. Llevó lo mas que pudo sin levantar sospechas desde su casa y gastó sus pequeños ahorros para conseguir las cosas que iba a necesitar: una hielera, algunos imperecederos para alimentarse, botellas de agua, unas esposas (compradas en el mercado negro) y más.

Unos días más tarde se hizo pública la noticia de una cena-baile de beneficencia en la Mansión Agreste. Iban a recaudar fondos a favor de la policía. Sólo las familias mas pudientes estaban invitadas. Era la ocasión perfecta, apenas dos días después de que sus padres se fueran.

Marinette se rehusó a sentirse mal por Adrien mientras ideaba el plan para esa noche, empujando su incomodidad al fondo de su mente. Ya había superado su enamoramiento... o al menos lo intentaba. Se aferró a la sensación de traición cuando había descubierto su identidad. Adrien se lo merecía, tanto él como su padre eran lobos con piel de oveja, engañando a todos con sonrisas y apuñalándolos por la espalda.

Todavía le hacía falta un detalle: necesitaría tiempo para irse y llevarse al joven con ella. Nadie debía seguirla.

¡Claro! - Se le iluminó el rostro al dar con la respuesta. - ¡Gas para dormir!

Las fiestas en la Mansión Agreste casi siempre se llevaban a cabo en el Salón Real, un hermoso y amplio recinto con amplios ventanales y calefacción/aire acondicionado integrado. Si ponía el gas en la salida del aire, podría entrar con calma, secuestrar a Adrien y salir sin preocuparse de nada. Se robaría el dinero recaudado, lo necesitaría para cubrir los gastos que estaba haciendo y la verdad tampoco confiaba que le fueran a dar buen uso si lo dejaba.

Confiaba en que su identidad se mantuviera a salvo debajo del disfraz, incluso cuando se acercara a Gabriel a enfrentarlo cara a cara. Iba a disfrutar ese encuentro, deseaba ver el miedo retratado en ese rostro frío y manipulador. Quería ver una emoción verdadera, como cuando Adrien había salido herido en el desfile de modas. Y quería que Gabriel supiera que era ella la que mandaba ahora, que París estaba protegida y que él no tenía mas que aceptar su derrota.

Se mostraría como realmente era ante Gabriel. Había sido una decisión difícil de tomar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Mordería a Adrien en su presencia. Porque ese era su mayor secreto: Ella era un vampiro.


	4. Secuestro

Marinette estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Es que, por mas que su plan funcionara a la perfección y ella lograra secuestrar a Adrien, no le parecía factible que Gabriel aceptara irse. Por lo que conocía de él, no se iría sin luchar. Era un líder, había llegado muy lejos para detenerse ante una amenaza. Seguramente utilizaría todos sus recursos para encontrarla y destruirla, y eso le daba pánico.

Pondría a toda la ciudad en su contra y a toda la policía a buscarla. Ella solo era una chica, claro que era fuerte y capaz, pero dudaba poder salir de esto sola. Sólo tendría una oportunidad, que tal si se tropezaba o hacía algo mal. Durante los tres días previos a la cena-baile rezó. Rezó para que alguien más desenmascarara a Gabriel. Rezó para que el evento fuera cancelado. Para que sus papás no se fueran, para que los corruptos recapacitaran y dijeran la verdad.

Incluso rezó para que sus papás la descubrieran o para que otro justiciero llegara a la ciudad y resolviera las cosas. Alguien que supiera cómo hacerlo, no como ella, que sólo tenía dudas y un plan. Nada de eso ocurrió, así que el último día, cuando se encontró sola en la panadería, rezó para que su plan funcionara. Era su deber detener a Hawk Moth antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y no escaparía de sus responsabilidades.

Aprendiendo de las escapadas de Adrien, había rondado por las afueras de la ciudad, donde se conseguía de todo y sin preguntas siempre que tuvieras suficiente dinero, allí compró los tanques de gas y se preparó para su gran show. Fueron mas costosos de lo que ella pensaba, únicamente pudo conseguirlos gracias a que sus papás habían dejado un dinero "para emergencias".

Nunca antes había revelado su secreto a nadie. Se lo había prometido a sus papás desde chica, y hasta ese día, había cumplido. Era una locura que ahora pensaba revelarlo a su peor enemigo, pero era la única forma de convencerlo.

Ninguna otra amenaza funcionaría con él, pero esperaba que, al involucrar a Adrien le diera una ventaja.

"Puedes hacerlo, Marinette" - Se dijo antes de salir de su casa para cometer su primer crimen real. - "Lo haré, porque soy la única que puede detenerlo." Espera y verás, Hawk Moth, Ladybug te tiene en la mira. - dijo y saltó por el balcón, una mancha roja y negra perdiéndose en la noche.

La fiesta ya había empezado cuando una sombra se coló al interior de la propiedad Agreste. La seguridad era alta, pero las alarmas estaban desactivadas para que los invitados disfrutaran de la velada sin peligro.

Rápidamente colocó y abrió los tanques en los conductos de ventilación, liberando su contenido en el gran salón. Tenía que esperar a que hiciera efecto antes de entrar, pero también quería que Gabriel estuviera despierto para recibir su amenaza e instrucciones. Para ella, había elegido el extremo del salón para liberar el gas, confiando en que el gas se dispersara lentamente hacia la mesa principal, en el lado opuesto, en la que estaba sentado su enemigo.

Como el gas era incoloro e inodoro no tenía forma de saber qué tanto estaba saliendo, pero se obligó a ser paciente y esperar a que hiciera efecto. El ambiente estaba en semi-penumbra, con humo y luces de colores iluminando una pista de baile en el centro, en la que bailaban algunas parejas jóvenes.

Mientras esperaba, se entretuvo observando a la concurrencia. Chloe estaba sentada en la mesa principal junto a su padre, y platicaba animadamente con Adrien. Curiosamente, le pareció que él estaba incómodo, pero rechazó la idea, si eran el uno para el otro. La rubia no dejaba de jalar una de las mangas del chico, hasta que Adrien se levantó y le ofreció la mano, para salir a bailar. La chica hizo un pequeño escándalo, para que todos la notaran antes de aceptar en un movimiento que intentó ser seductor e ir a la pista.

Las personas cercanas a la salida del gas comenzaron a bostezar y a inclinarse sobre las mesas.

¡Está funcionando! - Pensó Ladybug, la adrenalina la hacía sentir ansiosa y se le hacía difícil la espera.

Unos minutos mas tarde, las parejas en la pista de baile perdieron su entusiasmo y bailaban sin ganas. Algunos se fueron a sentar y cabecear.

Solo un poco más. - Ladybug no perdía de vista el avance del gas, analizando mesa por mesa. - Necesito que Gabriel también inhale un poco, para que no pueda seguirme después.

La recaudación de fondos colgaba en un saco a un lado de la mesa principal, era mucho dinero, pero aunque voluminoso, no creía que pesara mucho.

Finalmente algunos de la mesa principal comenzaron a bostezar. Parecía que incluso el Mayor estaba teniendo problemas para seguir la conversación que tenía con Gabriel. Solo dos parejas permanecían en la pista, Chloe con Adrien y Sabrina con otro muchacho. Era una suerte que el salón estuviera tan obscuro, ya que de otra forma se habrían dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Era momento de entrar.

Cerró los tanques de gas y los escondió en un techo cercano, regresó, tomó una inhalación profunda y caminó resueltamente hacia la entrada principal. Noqueó a los guardas en la puerta y se abrió paso hasta el salón.

Chloe se había deslizado al suelo y Adrien tenía problemas para permanecer de pie mientras intentaba levantarla cuando Ladybug apareció. Adrien la miró, sorprendido, pero en sus ojos también había niebla y confusión.

L-ladybug? - murmuró, como no creyendo lo que veía.

Ella caminó pasando a un lado de él sin verlo, sus ojos fijos en la mesa principal, ya se ocuparía de él después. Al verla, Gabriel se levantó, pero al instante se mareó y tuvo que detenerse con la mesa. El Mayor había cerrado los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza a un lado y los demás estaban reposando sobre sus respectivas mesas. La mirada de horror en los ojos de Gabriel al recorrer la estancia y darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo le infundió valor a la chica.

¡Seguridad! - Ordenó Gabriel con voz firme a pesar de sentirse mal. Pero nadie contestó a su llamado.

Ladybug se sentía bien. Sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, todo estaba funcionando mejor de como lo había planeado. Dio la vuelta a la mesa, y obligó a Gabriel a sentarse de nuevo.

Hola, Señor Agreste, por fin nos conocemos. Es una linda velada, lamento que se vaya a arruinar justo ahora. - Ella sonrió oh tan dulcemente, y luego su rostro se endureció. - En realidad no lo lamento, y ya nos conocemos. Sé lo que hace en su tiempo libre, y ambos sabemos que no puede continuar.

No se de que... - Comenzó a decir el diseñador.

Si lo sabes, Hawk Moth. - La sorpresa parpadeo en el rostro del hombre un segundo antes de ocultara todo sentimiento. - Escuche cuidadosamente; si le interesa mantener sus secretos a salvo, esto es lo que va a ocurrir: Usted se retirará de las elecciones y se mudará a otra ciudad. Preferiblemente muy, pero muy lejos, quizás le parecería interesante explorar la moda en América, no me importa, siempre y cuando no sea aquí.

Está usted confundida, señorita, pero la policía no se confundirá con usted. - Gruñó Gabriel, sin dejarse intimidar.

Si, ya se que la policía no me creerá, porque está de su lado, ¿sabe? no quería llegar a esto, en verdad, pero no me deja otra opción. Me llevaré un pequeño seguro, sólo para asegurarme que tengo su atención y cooperación. Si hace lo que le pido y mantiene a la policía fuera de esto, se lo devolveré. Y si no... bueno, muchas cosas pueden pasar. - Dejó a Gabriel meditar sus palabras y se dirigió a la recaudación de fondos.

También me llevaré esto. - Le informó antes de cortar la soga y cargar el costal de dinero con una sola mano.

El hombre la miraba con odio, pero parecía que no podía volver a levantarse. Tenía que darse prisa o el gas comenzaría a hacer efecto también en ella.

Tomó unos segundos para calmarse antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Debo hacerlo - Se dijo ella. - Es la hora.

Caminó lenta, despreocupadamente, hasta Adrien, quien se había desplomado a un lado de Chloe.

Él es mi seguro. - le dijo Ladybug a Gabriel, retándolo con la mirada. La fachada de serenidad se rompió en el rostro del hombre, las emociones fluyendo libremente, de rabia a angustia a rabia de nuevo.

Estaba asustada, no podía concentrarse para hacer crecer sus colmillos, así que rompió el contacto visual con Gabriel y volteó a ver al joven a sus pies.

Se agachó y levantó cuidadosamente al muchacho. Al hacerlo, él se incorporó y ella se encontró a centímetros de ese bello rostro y esos enormes ojos verdes que la miraban con sorpresa, curiosidad y otra cosa mas que ella no pudo reconocer.

Inclinó la cabeza del joven para exponer su cuello a lo que él suspiró y cerró los ojos, relajándose al abrazo y sucumbiendo al efecto del gas. Estaba tan cerca que ella podía oler la colonia del joven mezclándose con su olor natural, limpio, fresco, tentador.

A ella no le hacía gracia el morder a alguien y menos en esas circunstancias, pero ya no estaba tan segura de estar en contra, sobre todo cuando su mirada encontró el cuello del rubio. Sus colmillos se extendieron automáticamente, podía oír su sangre latiendo, llamándola, instándola a morderlo.

Nunca había visto un cuello tan apetecible. Tuvo que usar todo su auto control para volverse hacia Gabriel y sonreírle, dejando que viera sus puntiagudos colmillos.

Hay una última cosa que debes saber, Gabriel. - Dijo la chica, notando que su voz sonaba un poco rara, como melodiosa, era la voz de un vampiro. Los ojos de Gabriel se desorbitaron de horror al comprender.

Se volvió lentamente al joven que dormía en sus brazos y mordió su delicado cuello. - ¡NOOO! - Un grito ahogado hizo eco en el salón.

Si no hubiera estado tan asustada, tal vez podría haber disfrutado mas su primera mordida, el delicioso líquido inundó su boca y ella escuchó un gemido, pero no supo si era de Adrien o de ella. Sin embargo, sirvió para devolverla a la realidad, así que se concentró en beber unos sorbos más y separarse, dejando rastros claros de sangre tanto en su boca como en el cuello del rubio, para que Gabriel los viera.

Cargó al joven sobre su hombro sin ninguna dificultad, tomó el costal que había dejado en el suelo unos momentos y se encaminó a la puerta.

Le agradezco mucho Señor Agreste, fue una cena excelente. - Le dijo burlonamente al hombre que la observaba, mientras se relamía los labios.

Monstruo - Musitó Gabriel, con una última mirada de odio, antes de desplomarse.

La chica sonrió y salió sin contratiempos, saltando por los tejados y llegando al sótano en un parpadeo. Se maravilló del aumento de velocidad, agilidad y reflejos que ahora tenía, era exhilarante, se sentía libre y fuerte.

"Seguramente es el efecto de la sangre fresca" - Racionalizó mientras entraba al sótano tan silenciosa como el viento. - "No sabía que la diferencia eran tan grande".

Dado que ella siempre se había alimentado con la fórmula era una gran sorpresa. Veía mejor, oía mejor y podía jurar que hasta sentía mejor. El joven en sus brazos era tan ligero, sin embargo era completamente consciente de su presencia, como si todos sus sentidos estuvieran fijos en él.

Lo depositó sobre las colchonetas que había llevado y lo amarró cuidadosamente para que no escapara, y para no lastimarlo. Después, sabiendo que no despertaría en unas horas, decidió regresar a su casa para ver las noticias y saber qué iba a decir y hacer Gabriel Agreste.

Esperaba haber sido suficientemente convincente.

Conocía las historias exageradas que los humanos contaban sobre los vampiros, y estaba contando con que Gabriel también las creyera. La mordida era para que Gabriel pensara que su hijo estaba en poder de una vampiresa. Se decía que si te mordían, perdías toda tu voluntad y eras una marioneta del vampiro. Claro que se podía hacer, pero jamás con una sola mordida.

Marinette no tenía intenciones de volver a morder a nadie, ella como toda su familia se alimentaba de "fórmula". Sólo lo había mordido como una medida desesperada para convencer a Gabriel. Adrien despertaría siendo el mismo mentiroso, hipócrita, perfecto de siempre y podría irse con su padre a continuar su vida normal muy lejos. Si todo salía bien.

Ya no podía dar marcha atrás.


	5. Cautiv(ad)o

Unas horas antes...

Adrien estaba cansado pero de buen humor. La cena baile estaba recaudando más fondos de lo que había esperado, además estaba pasando tiempo con su padre, cosa que apreciaba muchísimo. No le importó que Chloe estuviera pegada a él, ni que estuviera decidida a contarle con pormenores su última pelea con Sabrina, esa pobre chica que se llamaba a sí misma su amiga. Sólo se limitaba a asentir en los momentos correctos sin prestarle mucha atención y sonreía a los invitados.

Su padre también parecía complacido, enfrascado en una conversación con el Mayor. Las elecciones estaban cerca y las últimas encuestas de opinión le daban una amplia ventaja.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Chloe comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, señal inequívoca de que quería algo y por como miraba a la pista de baile, solo pudo suspirar y levantarse, invitando a la rubia a bailar. Ella soltó un gritito antes de aceptar y quizás lo hizo demasiado fuerte, a juzgar por la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzó su padre antes de continuar platicando con el Mayor.

Ya tendría que haberme acostumbrado al hecho de que Chloe _necesita_ ser el centro de atención. - Pensó Adrien, pero de igual forma se avergonzó, mientras la rubia en cuestión se levantaba graciosamente y lo acompañaba a la pista.

Le gustaba bailar, aunque no era muy bueno, se limitaba a hacer los pasos que había aprendido en sus clases. Cuando bailaba solo, sin embargo, era totalmente ridículo, y libre, le encantaba esa sensación. La pista era amplia y los cambios de luces lo mareaban un poco, pero Chloe lo estaba disfrutando, y él también.

Después de bailar un rato en la oscuridad, se comenzó a sentir cansado. No debería haberse desvelado tanto en los últimos días, sentía que los ojos se le estaban cerrando.

En realidad sus salidas nocturnas estaban bien, muy tranquilas, pero desde hacía un tiempo tenía la sensación de que alguien lo observaba. Primero pensó que su padre lo había descubierto y que mandaría a poner barrotes en su balcón y lo mantendría encerrado para siempre. Pero al día siguiente todo seguía normal, nadie le dijo nada, y su balcón permaneció abierto, tal y como estaba.

Sin embargo la sensación de ser observado solo se hizo mas fuerte. En varias ocasiones se detuvo entre las sombras y reteniendo el aliento se esforzó por escuchar o ver algo que confirmara sus sospechas, pero invariablemente se encontraba solo en medio de la noche. Tal vez solo fueran sus preocupaciones. El asunto de la bicicleta de Kim le estaba dando problemas. Era un modelo tan especial que sólo podía utilizar refacciones de la fábrica y el pedido que había hecho se había retrasado.

Se sentía mal por no poder devolver la bicicleta por tanto tiempo, pero esperaba que valiera la pena la espera y que quedara como nueva.

Pero eso no era todo el motivo de su incomodidad. Generalmente salía por las noches y recorría las casas vecinas en busca de algún desperfecto sencillo que pudiera reparar con sus herramientas a la noche siguiente. Pero cuando volvía con todo listo, el desperfecto había sido reparado. Era extraño porque casi nadie se fijaba en esos detalles, lo que le daba la oportunidad de ayudarlos sin ser notado.

Pero la última semana no había podido hacer nada. Nada en absoluto. Cada pequeño desperfecto que veía estaba arreglado para la noche siguiente. No podía ser una coincidencia ¿o si? En busca de convencerse de que eran sus nervios, había alargado sus recorridos una hora mas, para tratar de abarcar más casas. El resultado había sido el mismo. A pesar de encontrar muchos desperfectos todo se había esfumado a la noche siguiente. Comenzó a llevar sus herramientas con él para arreglar las cosas en cuanto las viera, pero pesaban mucho.

Tal vez alguien sí lo estuviera siguiendo. No. Se estaba poniendo paranoico. ¿Qué sentido tendría seguirlo? Iba disfrazado desde que salía de su casa, así que nadie lo reconocería, y para ser un ladrón no llamaría tanto la atención.

"Es sólo cansancio y estrés. Estoy pensando demasiado" - Se dijo. Porque incluso ahora estaba sintiéndose observado. Nada como lo que sentía en las noches, pero era como un cosquilleo. - "Es una fiesta, es normal que me sienta observado." - Racionalizó. - "A Chloe seguramente le encanta la atención."

Sólo entonces notó que la rubia estaba inusualmente callada.

Ay no, debe haberse dado cuenta de que no le estoy prestando atención. - Se preocupó.

Lo siento Chloe, estoy un poco cansado, ¿te parece si nos sentamos un rato? - dijo, antes de fijarse que la rubia estaba casi dormida, inclinada sobre él. - ¿Chloe? ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó.

Trató de separarse de ella, pero la chica se escurrió entre sus brazos, sentándose en el suelo y murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

Vamos Chloe, levántate, vamos a la mesa. - La instó, tratando de cargarla, pero la rubia no estaba cooperando, parecía haberse quedado dormida en plena pista. Estaba seguro de que ella no le perdonaría si la hacía lucir mal, pero él tampoco se sentía muy bien. Aparte de estar cansado, se sentía mareado, no podía encontrar las fuerzas para cargar a su amiga.

La puerta principal se abrió y lo único que pudo hacer fue contemplar a la chica de rojo y negro que estaba allí, olvidando completamente a Chloe, quien roncaba suavemente desde el suelo.

¿L-ladybug? - musitó con asombro.

Estaba tan sorprendido que solo pudo mirarla cuando pasó caminando a su lado. Era la primera vez que la veía, y le pareció mucho mas impresionante que como se la habían descrito. Tan hermosa y segura de sí misma, esos ojos azules que parecían arder con un fuego interior lo cautivaron.

Sólo hasta que vio que se dirigía hacia la mesa principal cuando trató de moverse, pero no pudo, estaba muy mareado y temía caerse sobre Chloe. Había escuchado por parte de la policía que Ladybug era una ladrona peligrosa. No lo creía, pero aun así se preocupaba por su padre. La gente del pueblo le había contado que ella los había salvado de ser alcanzados por explosiones y que impedía que los extorsionaran. Algunos aseguraban que la habían visto devolver dinero y objetos robados a sus dueños.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí? - Se preguntó mientras se agachaba lentamente para separarse de Chloe, pero al llegar al suelo no pudo volver a levantarse. Sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. - ¿Qué está pasando? - Agitó la cabeza, tratando de disipar su confusión.

Adrien admiraba a Ladybug, por eso había comenzado a salir de noche. Quería ayudar, aunque fuera poco lo que podía hacer. Cuando sus brazos le fallaron, se dejó caer a un lado de Chloe, su mente nublándose.

Se le estaban cerrando los ojos y no pudo seguir luchando contra la necesidad de dormir. De pronto, alguien lo levantó. Haciendo un esfuerzo, abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con la mujer mas hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Sintió vértigo al caer en esos enormes ojos azules, quería seguir observándolos, pero estaba tan cansado, y sus ojos se le cerraron, cayendo en un sueño en el que perseguía un par de brillantes ojos azules, siempre fuera de su alcance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Adrien despertó lentamente, confundido.

Ungh ¿que? ¿Dónde estoy? - Al abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación desconocida. Una sola lámpara de mano arrojaba sus tenues rayos de luz sobre el. Trató de incorporarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado. No podía ver gran cosa a su alrededor.

¿Hola? - Llamó en voz alta - ¿Hay alguien?

Buenos días, Adrien. - Contestó una voz fría y hermosa a la vez. - Antes de que preguntes, ayer en la noche, durante la cena de beneficencia, fuiste secuestrado.

¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres? - Ok, no eran las preguntas mas inteligentes, pero todavía estaba tratando de organizar las cosas en su cabeza. Lo último que recordaba eran unos ojos azules... - ¡Ladybug!

Si, esa soy yo. - Dijo la chica, aproximándose para que pudiera verla y hablar cara a cara. - ¿La razón? Creo que también lo sabes. Voy a detenerte a ti y a tu padre. No permitiré que le sigan haciendo daño a esta ciudad.

¿De que daño hablas? Si era una cena de beneficencia. - Dijo el rubio, sin comprender.

Oh vamos, ambos sabemos quiénes se benefician realmente con esos eventos. - Contestó Ladybug, apenas conteniendo su disgusto por tantas mentiras. - ¿Sabes? Ya que vamos a pasar una temporada juntos, seamos honestos. No hay necesidad de fingir, ya se lo que hacen tu y tu padre.

Pe-pero si no he hecho nada. - Objetó el rubio, retorciéndose ante la ardiente mirada de la chica.

No mientas, Adrien, te ví. - - Dijo la chica, frunciendo el ceño. - Vi cuando robaste la bicicleta de Kim, la otra noche. ¿Lo niegas?

El chico palideció. Ella lo había visto. - Y-yo...

Ladybug lo miró fijamente, retándolo en silencio y el no pudo continuar. Finalmente suspiró.

Si, la tomé, pero... - Empezó a explicar.

Ajá, así que ahora me dirás que no querías robarla, que sólo la tomaste ¿prestada? o algo así. Debería darte vergüenza, Adrien, robarles sabiendo lo pobres que son. Sobre todo considerando que tienes todo el dinero para comprarte cualquier bicicleta que tu quieras. - Ladybug lo fulminaba con la mirada, y el no quería hacer otra cosa que explicarle.

¡Pero es que no la robé! La voy a devolver... - Insistió, Adrien.

Claro que la vas a devolver, eso y todo lo demás que hayas "tomado prestado" - Finalizó la chica.

No, escucha, no fue así - el chico trató de convencerla otra vez, pero Ladybug lo interrumpió.

Basta. Si insistes en mentir, tendré que amordazarte. - Dijo, mientras le mostraba una cinta. El chico guardó silencio de inmediato. Se daba cuenta de que Ladybug estaba muy molesta, y no permitiría que le explicara nada. Probaría de nuevo mas tarde.

Eso está mejor. - Dijo la chica, al ver que él se quedaba callado. - Vamos a poner una reglas ¿ok? No hablarás a menos de que te pregunte algo, y sólo con la verdad. Estoy cansada de tantas mentiras. - Eso último lo dijo a media voz, como si fuera un pensamiento que se le hubiera escapado. - Estarás aquí conmigo hasta que tu padre cumpla con mis demandas. Cuanto más pronto ocurra, más pronto te irás ¿entendido?

Adrien asintió. Tenía muchas preguntas pero la chica no parecía de humor para contestar, realmente no entendía qué estaba pasando.

¿Por qué estás tan molesta? - se sorprendió preguntando. - Ah, no tienes que contestar si no quieres... - trató de arreglar las cosas, pero mejor se quedó callado.

¿Cómo? - Al parecer la chica tampoco esperaba esa pregunta, así que se animó y volvió a preguntarle.

Si, ¿por qué estás tan molesta si tu plan funcionó?. Digo, estoy aquí. - Dijo el chico, tratando de comprender.

Ella suspiró pero al cabo de unos segundos le contestó.

Esto es solo el inicio de mi plan. Y realmente no se si va a funcionar o no. Soy una criminal, secuestré a un civil, y ahora la policía estará buscándome por mar y tierra. No es que no me buscaran antes, pero ahora ... - Las palabras surgían de ella a borbotones, como si no hubiera podido hablar de esto antes. - Ahora tendrían razón.

Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó Adrien. El creía que Ladybug actuaba para beneficio del pueblo, y lo que la chica acababa de confesarle le confirmaba su teoría. Ella se sentía culpable por haberlo secuestrado.

¡Porque no tenía otra opción! Nadie me cree, todos son unos corruptos o están ciegos con las mentiras que los medios les cuentan. - Ella ventiló su frustración, paseando de un lado a otro.

Déjame ir, te prometo que solucionaremos este malentendido. - Ofreció el chico. Ella se detuvo y sus ojos azules relampaguearon. Cielos, aun estando tan enojada, le robaba el aliento.

Ja - ja, qué gracioso. - Dijo ella, con sarcasmo. - Olvídalo, eso no va a ocurrir. - Y, alcanzando la lámpara de mano, apagó la luz sumiéndolo en una completa obscuridad.


	6. Amistad con el Enemigo

Ladybug veía. Claro que estaba obscuro, pero sus ojos se adaptaron pronto y pudo volver a verlo todo. Gracias a la sangre de Adrien de hecho veía mucho mejor que antes. Esperaba tener un momento de paz para calmarse y decidir qué hacer.

Lo primero que había hecho al llegar a casa había sido darse una ducha y prender la televisión. Así se había enterado del "terrible" secuestro del supermodelo Adrien Agreste. Era inevitable que la noticia llegara a los medios, después de todo, Gabriel y su hijo eran figuras públicas. Lo que ella esperaba con ansias eran las declaraciones de Gabriel, para saber si pensaba obedecerla o no.

Al principio dijeron que se encontraba indispuesto, seguramente todavía estaba bajo los efectos del gas, pero un rato después, finalmente apareció. La cara de Gabriel llenó la pantalla, se le veía serio y un poco pálido, bastante normal, pero Marinette pudo adivinar furia en la rigidez de su postura.

Durante su declaración conmocionó a todos al anunciar que se retiraba de la campaña electoral, argumentando que su familia era lo más importante para el. - Marinette no se alegró mucho. Era cierto que estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones, pero también estaba ganando puntos con la comunidad. Si su plan fallaba y recuperaba a Adrien, tendría una victoria absoluta. Además, no mencionó nada sobre mudarse, y ese era un punto importante.

También mencionó que movería cielo y tierra para recuperar a su familia y que el culpable sería su enemigo personal. - La chica ya esperaba esa reacción y no dudaba ni un segundo de que lo haría.

Cuando los medios lo interrogaron acerca de la identidad del secuestrador, Gabriel había declarado no saber quién podría haberlo hecho. Marinette no estaba segura de si era bueno o malo que se negara a mencionar a Ladybug. Si no la mencionaba abiertamente, significaba que pensaba buscarla en privado.

No es el tipo de persona que actúa impulsivamente. Y su venganza será terrible. - Dijo Marinette en voz alta, era mejor confrontar la realidad que confiarse. - Pues bien, seré muy, pero muy cuidadosa.

Aparte de eso no había habido más sobre la noticia, así que después de dormir un poco, se disfrazó de nuevo y salió antes del amanecer hacia el sótano. Había policías patrullando por toda la ciudad, pero buscaban a un criminal humano, no a uno vampiro que podía saltar por los techos sin hacer ruido y camuflarse entre las sombras.

Cuando llegó Adrien todavía dormía y ella se sentía bastante descansada, pero en cuanto cerró la trampilla del sótano se puso tensa. Obviamente la situación era peligrosa, pero eso no era lo que la había molestado, sino el olor. La volvía loca, ¿cómo podía alguien oler tan bien? Casi podía sentir su sabor en la punta de la lengua. Lo que era peor, todo el sótano parecía haberse impregnado del delicioso aroma del chico.

Después de que el rubio despertó, habían hablado un poco, pero ella se sentía cada vez peor. Esperaba que al apagar la luz tuviera un poco de espacio, pero no fue así. Necesitaba distraerse. Fue a la hielera y sacó una botella de fórmula que había llevado con anterioridad, esperando que la calmara un poco. Si hubiera sabido que se sentiría tan mal no lo habría mordido...

Uh - Milady? - la voz de Adrien interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó ella, exasperada. Puaj, la formula tenía un sabor raro, demasiado intenso y artificial, pero se obligó a beber toda la botella. Pensaría mejor cuando los efectos de la sangre humana se diluyeran de su cuerpo.

Ah e-es que... necesito ir al baño. - dijo el rubio, con un hilo de voz.

Oh. - Fue la respuesta. Casi se le olvidaba. Tiró la botella a un cesto de basura y se acercó al chico.

Te desataré para que vayas, pero no intentes nada raro, ¿ok? - Le dijo, mientras abría las esposas. - Es al fondo, detrás de la cortina. - Le explicó al chico, pero él no se movió.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ir o no? - Le preguntó.

Si eh, es que no puedo ver nada. - contestó Adrien.

Hasta entonces recordó que había apagado la lámpara y que para un humano sería una obscuridad impenetrable. Tomó la pequeña lámpara, la prendió y se la dio al chico, volviéndole a señalar la cortina que ocultaba el inodoro.

Adrien suspiró aliviado al volver a ver. Generalmente se sentía cómodo en la oscuridad, pero no veía absolutamente nada y eso lo había puesto un poco nervioso. Notó que a ella no parecía molestarle, de hecho, tenía la impresión de que se había olvidado del asunto.

Fue y regresó, tratando de examinar discretamente el lugar en el que estaba con la pequeña lámpara. No había puertas ni ventanas por ese lado, así que no tenía en qué tardarse.

Debes tener hambre, come algo. - Dijo Ladybug, señalándole la hielera, mientras se dejaba caer en una colchoneta, sin prestarle mucha atención. - Las botellas azules son mías, pero puedes comer el resto.

Tomó un poco de comida y regresó a sentarse en donde estaba antes. Tal vez ahora podría hablar un poco con ella.

O-oye, entiendo que me odies por la bicicleta de Kim, ¿pero por qué odias a mi padre? - le preguntó mientras comía.

Ella se incorporó y lo miró de una forma rara.

¿Bromeas? - dijo al fin la chica. - Lo de Kim fue solo la gota que derramó el vaso. Lo tuyo es un juego de niños, mientras que lo de tu padre son ligas mayores.

¿A que te refieres? - Quiso saber el chico, acabando la comida y dejando la basura en el cesto.

A que a comparación de tu doble vida y tus escapadas nocturnas, la doble vida de tu padre esconde un peligro real.

¿Mi padre tiene una doble vida? - el rubio parecía confundido.

Si, tu padre, el señor "Soy tan bueno y generoso" de día, y el loco de las mariposas explosivas de noche. - Dijo enojada Ladybug. - Sé que lo quieres porque es tu padre, pero ¿cómo puedes apoyarlo? lo que hace está mal.

¿De que hablas? ¿Mariposas explosivas? El único que utiliza mariposas explosivas es... - dijo el rubio, comenzando a unir el rompecabezas - ¿Hawkmoth?

La chica lo miró como diciendo "pues claro".

N-no, no puede ser, ¿dices que mi padre es Hawk Moth? No, eso es imposible. - Negó el rubio, se negaba a aceptar semejante acusación aun si la duda estaba en su mente.

¿En serio? Porque lo vi rescatarte de entre los escombros el día del desfile de modas. ¿Te acuerdas? Después de que comenzaran las explosiones, una tarima te cayó encima. Cuando te desmayaste, él te rescató, te llevó a tu habitación, se quitó el disfraz y mandó llamar a un médico. - dijo la chica. - Así supe quién era realmente.

Adrien quería negarlo, pero el rostro de la chica pasó del enojo a la desolación mientras le contaba. Su mente, traidoramente, estaba analizando la conducta de su padre a toda velocidad. Desde que su mamá se había ido, su padre había cambiado. El hombre amable que era había dado paso a una persona fría, distante. Además, últimamente se ausentaba mucho, pasaba horas encerrado en su despacho con proyectos privados que no comentaba con nadie, había tenido un repentino interés en la política, todas esas cosas raras de alguna manera encajaban.

No... no puede ser... tiene que haber una explicación. - Dijo el rubio, tratando de encontrar alguna prueba de que lo que Ladybug decía era mentira. Pero una parte de el le creía. O su padre era Hawk Moth o Ladybug era una mentirosa.

Espera. ¿Qué condiciones le pediste para liberarme? - Quiso saber Adrien.

Que se retirara de las elecciones y se mudara lejos de aquí. - Dijo la chica. Comenzaba a tener dudas de que Adrien estuviera enterado de Hawk Moth, ya que parecía honesto, pero era un mentiroso, ¿o no?

¿Eso es todo? - Ladybug asintió y el chico meditó unos momentos las condiciones. Luego habló mesuradamente, como si le doliera lo que iba a decir.

Si, y no estoy diciendo que lo sea, pero si lo que dices es cierto y mi padre es realmente Hawk Moth, él no aceptará tus condiciones sin luchar. - Dijo al fin. - Cuando se propone algo lucha hasta que lo consigue. Lo mas probable es que toda la policía esté peinando la ciudad justo ahora para encontrarme.

Es cierto. - Dijo Ladybug. - Pero hace rato anunció que se retira de las elecciones y no me mencionó como la secuestradora.

¿Que? ¿En serio? Wow, no creí que fuera a rendirse tan fácilmente. - Adrien se notaba incrédulo.

Bueno, en realidad no lo hizo. Digamos que anoche fui... bastante persuasiva. - La chica se avergonzó y se levantó, dándole la espalda al rubio. - Cuando te secuestre... ummm... - No sabía por qué, pero le daba vergüenza confesarse con el chico.

¿Huh? ¿Qué clase de persuasión? ¿Qué le dijiste? - preguntó Adrien. No podía imaginar qué cosa pudiera haber orillado al Gran Gabriel Agreste a aceptar la derrota.

Soy un vampiro. - Confesó la chica, girando y enfrentándose al rubio.

Adrien instintivamente se alejó de ella. Todos sabían que los vampiros eran muy peligrosos, aunque, pensándolo bien, tenía sentido. ¿De que otra forma hubiera logrado secuestrarlo ella sola? y ¿cómo lo había traído hasta aquí? Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Ella era extra fuerte, súper ágil, veía en la obscuridad y... bebía sangre humana.

N-no me muerdas. - Dijo antes de poder evitarlo, pegándose a la pared, y tratando de alejarse más de ella.

La chica sonrió con tristeza, negó con la cabeza sin decir nada y giró dándole la espalda otra vez, caminando unos pasos lejos de él. Le dolía ver el miedo y rechazo en esos ojos verdes, pero sabía que el chico tenía todas las razones para temerle. Después de todo, ella _si_ lo había mordido. Aún si parecía que él no recordaba nada, ella sabía lo que había ocurrido.

Adrien conocía lo que les ocurría a los humanos mordidos por vampiros. Había escuchado suficientes historias en las que narraban como, una vez que un vampiro te mordía, perdías la voluntad y te convertías en su esclavo. Otras historias hablaban de vampiros mordiendo humanos, desangrándolos hasta matarlos. Y las peores decían como un vampiro podía convertirte en uno de ellos. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda.

Por todas esas razones, tenía todo el derecho de estar aterrado, pero, al cabo de unos segundos de sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no podía imaginarla a ella, Ladybug, como una de esas criaturas de sus pesadillas. Estaba asustado, si, pero no como creía que se sentiría en presencia de un vampiro. Quizás se debiera a que ella era un vampiro, pero también era ella, Ladybug, su ídolo.

Realmente no podía concebir a la chica atacándolo viciosamente, como había escuchado que los vampiros lo hacían. Es que ella era... ella. No un monstruo sediento de sangre y muerte.

Adrien tragó saliva, preparándose para hacer la siguiente pregunta que presionaba en su mente. Tenía miedo de hacerla, pero nunca había sido un cobarde y no comenzaría ahora.

¿Q-que vas a hacer conmigo? - su voz sonó como un ronco murmullo, pero estaba seguro que ella lo escuchó a pesar de estar lejos y de espaldas a él.

Nada. - Dijo ella, apenas volteando un poco el rostro. - Por tu bien y por el mío, espero que tu padre decida marcharse pronto. Y si no... "si no, tendré que dejarte ir y encontrar otra manera de protegernos" - pensó la chica.

Para Adrien las palabras quedaron en el aire, si no ¿que? ¿lo mordería? seguramente no lo mataría, pero... no quería pensar en eso. Comprendía muy bien la delicada situación en la que se encontraba.

¿Terminaste de comer?, tengo que salir un rato. - Dijo Ladybug. No podía soportar un minuto más en ese sótano, cerca de él.

Si, ya no tengo hambre. - Dijo el chico, estaba asustado, confundido, tenía el estómago hecho un nudo, no podría comer nada mas.

Debo ponerte las esposas de nuevo, lo lamento. - Se disculpó la chica, antes de encadenarlo. - Quédate con la linterna, no tardaré.

El toque de ella fue suave, delicado. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, la chica dio media vuelta y se fue tan rápido que casi no pudo verla.

8888888888888

Hola! Pues por fin me acordé de poner un pequeño comentario al final del capítulo... pero no se que poner jajajaja. Pásenla bien y nos seguimos leyendo ;)


	7. Cercanos

A pesar de tener la cabeza hecha un lío, la inmovilidad y silencio comenzaron a adormecer a Adrien, que se deslizó a un sueño sin darse cuenta.

Corría, tenía que llegar pronto a su sesión fotográfica, se le había hecho muy tarde y su padre estaría enfadado. Trataba de correr mas rápido, pero sus piernas se sentían tan pesadas. Jadeó, llegando al parque donde le tomarían las fotos y ahí estaba su padre y Natalie, esperándolo con expresión reprobatoria.

L-lo siento mucho, padre. - Inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse.

¿En qué estabas pensando Adrien? - Dijo Gabriel, con furia fría.

Lanzó una mirada rápida a Natalie, y ella también se veía furiosa. Tragó saliva, se sentía terrible por haberle fallado a su padre.

Yo... - No sabía que decir, bajó los ojos mientras se sentía extremadamente avergonzado.

Tu padre y yo estamos muy decepcionados de ti, Adrien. - Dijo Natalie, regañándolo severamente, haciéndolo sentir mucho peor.

L-lo lamento - Se disculpó de nuevo, sin levantar la vista.

No es suficiente. - Dijo la fría voz de Gabriel. A pesar de ser una pequeña frase, era la que Adrien siempre temía escuchar.

Levantó la vista y en lugar de su padre, estaba Hawk Moth, mirándolo con ira. Los detalles eran borrosos, era la cara de su padre, pero sabía que era Hawk Moth. Lo miraba fijamente, mientras comenzaba a sonreír malévolamente. El chico trató de retroceder, pero se tropezó y cayó sentado.

De nada te servirá huir, Adrien. - Dijo Hawk Moth, acercándosele amenazadoramente.

La figura se inclinó sobre él, y una mano lo asió del hombro.

No sirves para modelar, me decepcionas. Tal vez tenga que buscarte otro uso - Dijo Hawk Moth, ampliando esa tétrica sonrisa y mostrándole a Adrien que todos sus dientes eran largos y afilados, con un leve tinte rojizo. Esos dientes se separaron y se dirigieron hacia su cuello, mientras que lo mantenía inmóvil.

No, ¡suéltame! - El chico forcejeó, intentando escapar, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte, estaba atrapado.

Sintió un aliento directamente sobre su cuello, y escuchó una risa enferma, a centímetros de su oído.

¡NOOOO! - El sonido de su propia voz lo hizo incorporarse, sudando, agitado. Estaba muy obscuro. ¡Tenía que huir! Forcejeó al sentirse amarrado, el pánico nublaba su mente.

¿Adrien? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas? - Una voz suave, cálida y femenina lo llamó.

Volteó hacia la voz, distinguiendo vagamente una figura, y luchó mas fuerte para liberarse.

¡Espera! ¡Te harás daño! - Lo reprendió la voz y en un segundo la familiar figura de Ladybug estuvo encima de él, liberándolo.

Ladybug. - Musitó, perdiéndose en sus enormes ojos azules, que lo miraban con preocupación, y finalmente logró sacudirse el recuerdo de la pesadilla que su mente había creado con toda la información del último día.

La chica se inclinó sobre él, desorientándolo un momento, su cuerpo rozó ligeramente con el de ella, y lo recorrió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con miedo. Lo rodeó con un brazo y recuperó la lámpara, que se había deslizado debajo de él mientras dormía. Adrien sintió el calor subiendo por sus mejillas. Por Dios, ¿que clase de pervertido era?, acababa de tener la pesadilla mas espantosa y aun así estaba ansioso por la cercanía de ella.

¿Qué fue eso? - Le preguntó Ladybug, devolviéndole la lámpara. - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Es algún plan para que te rescaten?

El grito todavía resonaba en la cabeza de la chica, estaba lleno de angustia, y la mirada que había tenido, con sus pupilas dilatadas de terror, haciendo que su ojos verdes se vieran casi negros, la perturbaba más de lo que quería admitir.

Adrien recordó su pesadilla. Todavía podía ver esos dientes afilados a punto de rasgarle la piel y se estremeció.

Fue una pesadilla. - Dijo, medio para la chica, y medio para convencerse a sí mismo de que no era real.

Ella asintió después de unos momentos. Seguro que todo estaba siendo muy difícil para el chico, no podía culparlo. Eran muchas cosas que aceptar en tan poco tiempo, también a ella se le hacía complicado. Cada vez se convencía mas y mas de que Adrien no conocía la doble vida de su padre, y de que había estado mal involucrarlo en el plan.

Por otra parte la ciudad lo buscaba desesperadamente. Había posters con el rostro del rubio en cada poste y en cada anuncio se ofrecía una generosa recompensa por información de su paradero.

Ofrece tanto dinero, que no habría tenido necesidad de hacer esa estúpida cena de beneficencia.- Pensó Ladybug amargamente, sabiendo que era un detalle que sólo ella notaría.

Ahora le sería mucho mas difícil escabullirse de su casa al sótano y viceversa, porque habían puesto cámaras de seguridad y policías por todas partes. Iba a ser complicado liberar al rubio. Pero no podía liberarlo, todavía tenía una oportunidad con Gabriel y quería presionarlo para que se diera por vencido.

Escucha Adrien, sé que todo esto es difícil para ti, pero te prometo que te dejaré ir, sólo te pido un par de días, y si no funciona, pensaré en otra cosa. Pero por ahora necesito tenerte cautivo, es lo único que tengo contra Hawk Moth. - dijo la chica. Estaba muy cansada, casi no había dormido y el estrés la agotaba. Sólo se mantenía por su fuerza de voluntad... y por la sangre del rubio.

Lo que le recordó que tenía hambre de nuevo. El olor en el sótano había mejorado, ya no olía tan bien, pero todavía le resultaba difícil ignorarlo. Pensó en tomar otra botella de fórmula, pero tenía pocas, y realmente no necesitaba alimentarse todavía. Suspiró. Tomaría un solo trago.

Ungh. - Todavía tenía mal sabor, y estaba fría. Cerró la botella y la devolvió a la hielera. - "Tengo que dejar de comparar la fórmula con..." - Su mirada fue hacia el rubio, que se había quedado inusualmente callado.

¿Ladybug? - La llamó.

¿Si?. - Contestó ella, recordando que estaba platicando con él, y aun no le había contestado. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Trabajarás conmigo?

No escaparé. - Dijo Adrien, mirándola. - Creo en tu palabra.

Ella se sorprendió. No esperaba que él confiara en ella, no después de lo que había ocurrido.

Oh... gracias. Y... ¿qué soñaste? - Dijo, para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, que por alguna razón se sentía demasiado íntima.

Ah, estee, pues llegaba tarde a una sesión de fotografías y... Hawk Moth me atacaba. - dijo el rubio, sin dar mas detalles, desviando la mirada.

Mmmm - musitó la chica. Tenía la sensación de que le ocultaba algo, pero no tenía por qué contarle nada, ya que no eran amigos. Sintió una punzada de culpa. Tal vez debería haber manejado las cosas de diferente manera, y ahora serían amigos. - Debió estar bastante mal.

Eh, si, lo fue. - Contestó el chico. - O-oye, Ladybug, ¿Cómo es ser un vampiro? ¿Es cierto todo lo que se dice de ellos?

No - Ella se relajó y sonrió. - La mayoría de las cosas que se dice de los vampiros son mentiras. Mi familia es bastante normal, nos mezclamos con los humanos, y nos alimentamos de fórmula, que nos ayuda a resistir el sol. Somos fuertes y rápidos, pero aprendemos a controlarnos, para pasar desapercibidos.

Oh, ¿entonces no van por ahí mordiendo cuellos y esas cosas? - preguntó el rubio.

Claro que no. - Ella se rio al escuchar al joven. Era agradable que la viera como a una persona, y que hablara con ella de su secreto abiertamente. - Bueno, si podemos morder, es solo que no lo necesitamos.

¿Y es verdad que si un vampiro te muerde te convierte en su esclavo para siempre? - Inquirió el chico, preguntándose hasta que punto serían ciertas las historias.

Ella lo pensó un momento, y decidió contarle la verdad.

Una sola mordida no hace nada, es como tomar un refrigerio. Pero si se repite en un periodo corto de tiempo, es posible tener control en las acciones de una persona. Los efectos duran un par de semanas, y luego se desvanecen. - Explicó Ladybug.

Para que los efectos sean permanentes se requieren tres mordidas seguidas. En realidad no lo he hecho nunca, solo lo sé por si tuviera alguna emergencia y necesitara alimentarme. Nunca de la misma persona dos veces seguidas y todo estará bien. - repitió como quien ha estudiado una lección. Estaba revelando demasiado, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

Adrien, ¿por qué tomaste la bicicleta de Kim? ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó, recordando que él había tratado de decirle algo la primera vez.

Um... no se exactamente donde está. La... robé porque tenía un problema con los frenos, y no podía simplemente llegar y decirle a Kim que me prestara su bicicleta para repararla. Sin tomar en cuenta cómo le explicaría a mi padre que estaba gastando en algo así. La llevé con un mecánico para que la arreglara, pero las refacciones se retrasaron, así que no la pude devolver. Quedé de llamar para saber si ya estaba lista. Probablemente ya lo esté. - Dijo el chico.

Así que el tipo de barba es un mecánico. - Dijo ella, y el rubio asintió.

Es confiable, ya he trabajado varias veces con él, pero también hace trabajos sucios, si sabes a lo que me refiero, y sabe guardar secretos. - explicó el chico. - Como "Adrien" es difícil hacer cosas sin que sean públicas, así que necesitaba a alguien que trabajara sin hacer preguntas.

Entiendo, pero ¿en donde está su taller? - preguntó Ladybug. - Fui a la bodega después y no había nadie.

Oh, no, él no recibe visitas en su taller, por eso lo llamo cuando necesito de sus servicios. Y decidimos en un sitio público para vernos. - Explicó Adrien.

Así que ¿él no sabe quién eres? - Preguntó intrigada la chica.

No creo. Me presento siempre como "Chat Noir", un ladronzuelo de negro y con una máscara. El tipo no hace preguntas y es bueno en su trabajo. - dijo el rubio.

Entonces será imposible contactarlo. Dejaste tu celular en la fiesta. - Dijo Ladybug, con un suspiro resignado.

Me se el número de memoria. - Confesó el chico. - Digo, no puedo tener un número así en el celular, sería sospechoso si alguien lo encontrara. Así que le llamo desde un teléfono público.

¿En serio? ¿Entonces podemos llamarle para preguntar si la bicicleta está reparada? - La chica se animó inmediatamente, sus ojos brillaban. Adrien asintió.

Ah, pero tendríamos que utilizar un teléfono público. - Dijo Ladybug, volviendo a la realidad. No podía arriesgarse a realizar llamadas desde su celular y menos sin estar cien por ciento segura del número al que iba a marcar el chico. Confiaba en él, pero... ¿y si se volvía a equivocar? ¿y si solo la estaba engañando? ¿y si trataba de escapar? ¿Qué tal si era una trampa? Parecía honesto, pero recordó como casi la atropella el otro día. Claro que pudo haber sido un accidente... o quizás era que _quería_ creerle. Era demasiado blanda, eso de ser villana no se le estaba dando muy bien.

Si, siempre hacemos los tratos personalmente y decidimos un lugar para vernos. - Dijo Adrien, considerando los riesgos. - Tendría que salir de aquí.

Toda la ciudad te busca, será complicado. - Estuvo de acuerdo la chica. - Si alguien te reconoce...

Podría disfrazarme, una sudadera negra y una máscara, como cuando salgo de noche. - Ofreció el chico, pero ella se veía indecisa. Se sentía mal por tener a Adrien secuestrado, pero comprendía que lo necesitaba.

¿Milady? - preguntó el chico, al cabo de un rato. - ¿En qué piensas?

Ok, digamos que te creo. Que no robaste la bicicleta de Kim con malas intenciones, y que la llevaste a un mecánico. Puedo conseguir una sudadera negra y una máscara para que podamos ir a un teléfono público pero... - la chica no sabía como terminar.

Crees que voy a escapar. - Finalizó el rubio.

Lo siento, Adrien, es solo que... - dijo ella. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, en el que ninguno de los dos habló.

Podrías morderme. - dijo el chico, casi en un murmullo.

¿Qué?! - Fue la respuesta de Ladybug. No podía estar escuchando bien.

S-si, bueno, una mordida o dos te permitirían controlarme lo suficiente para salir y el efecto sería temporal ¿verdad? - Dijo el rubio tratando de aparentar estar mas tranquilo de lo que se sentía. Su corazón se había disparado al pronunciar esas palabras. ¿En qué estaba pensando? En ella cerca de él, en eso estaba pensando.

En contra de su buen juicio, ella lo imaginó. Una mordida no le había hecho ningún daño, estaba segura, porque ya lo había hecho, aunque él no lo recordara. Así que ¿y si lo mordía sólo otra vez? Le daría poder para controlarlo. Si le ordenaba no escapar, no lo haría. Ni siquiera necesitaría mantenerlo esposado. Ella podría regresar a su casa a descansar sabiendo que él estaría bien y se mantendría oculto.

La idea le parecía cada vez mas atractiva. Ella no le ordenaría nada mas y los efectos se desvanecerían en poco tiempo. Y podría probar su sangre de nuevo. Ahora, en el sótano lleno del olor del chico, era casi irresistible.

¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó ella.

888888888888

Jajajaja, hasta aquí lo voy a dejar :P El próximo capítulo va a ser algo explícito, aunque espero que siga siendo clasificación T, de todas formas ya están advertidos. Se titulará "La Segunda Mordida" XD ¿Están tan ansiosos como yo?


	8. La Segunda Mordida

B-bueno, siempre que no me vaya a pasar nada malo, digo, si crees que puedes hacerlo sin... peligro - Dijo Adrien.

Claro que puedo ¿crees que solo por unas gotitas de sangre me voy a descontrolar y volver una salvaje? - dijo ella, enojada y divertida a la vez.

Eh, pues, supongo que son exageraciones. - Admitió el chico, porque, bueno, eso exactamente había escuchado, y se preguntaba si era real o no.

Estarás bien. Te prometo que solo tomaré un sorbo. - Le aseguró Ladybug.

Ok, hazlo. - dijo Adrien, tomando aire y preparándose.

La chica rodó los ojos. Parecía que se estaba preparando para enfrentar a la muerte, pero ella sabía que sería inútil pedirle que se relajara, era mejor actuar y demostrarle que estaba bien.

Se le acercó lentamente, cuidando de no asustarlo, y al mismo tiempo sintió los efectos de la cercanía en su cuerpo, inhaló y sus sentidos se abrieron a la sangre que latía debajo de ella. Sus colmillos se alargaron, así que procuró ocultarlos. Lo miró a los ojos, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse a su presencia. El rubio asintió, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su ritmo cardiaco era un poco acelerado, pero no demasiado.

Ella se inclinó sobre el chico, abrazándolo, pero no fue hacia su cuello todavía. Adrien se tensó, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, como ella esperaba que ocurriera. Estaba recordando su pesadilla y el miedo que había sentido.

Justo cuando estaba abriendo la boca para decirle a la chica que no podía hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la joven, y se quedó sin aliento. La mirada de ella estaba cargada de preocupación... y deseo. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, esperando a que él le diera permiso. Recorrió el rostro de la chica, hasta llegar a su boca, donde pudo ver, entre sus labios, dos pequeños y afilados colmillos. Buscó sus ojos de nuevo.

Estoy bien. - Dijo Adrien.

Ella bajó y enterró su rostro en el cuello del chico, suspirando contra la suave piel.

Al sentir el aliento de la chica, Adren se estremeció en parte por temor a ser mordido y en parte porque... le gustó.

Marinette tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para controlar sus instintos y recordar que no quería hacerle daño al rubio. La mordida le dolería menos si ella aplicaba un poco de saliva sobre su piel antes de hacerlo. Siempre se había sentido cohibida con esa parte de su identidad, pero en ese momento sólo podía sentir a Adrien en sus brazos, saturando su mente de necesidad por él.

Puedo hacerlo. - Pensó la chica. - Para que sea lo más cómodo para él.

Abrió su boca y depositó un dulce beso en el cuello del rubio antes de lamerlo. Adrien se sorprendió ya que esperaba el dolor de una mordida, y no el cosquilleo que le quedó en la zona que ella había besado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió un pinchazo, fue mas como un pellizco que como una herida, y el cosquilleo se intensificó.

Ladybug gimió al sentir el sabor de la sangre del chico de nuevo. Era mil veces mejor de lo que ella recordaba.

Adrien sintió su cuerpo relejándose, como si todas sus preocupaciones se volvieran insignificantes y estuviera en el lugar mas seguro y cómodo del mundo. Gruñó por la pérdida cuando la chica rompió el contacto y le lamió las heridas, para cerrarlas. Trató de incorporarse para verla, pero ella lo detuvo entre sus brazos.

Tranquilo, ya terminé, ahora descansa. - Dijo Ladybug, creyendo que él se quejaba por lo sucedido.

La pérdida de sangre lo había debilitado, así que cerró los ojos y se hundió en un sueño profundo. No pudo ver el efecto que su sangre tenía en la chica, ella estaba agitada, sus ojos brillaban y un tenue rubor teñía sus mejillas.

Marinette esperó hasta escuchar la respiración acompasada del chico antes de acomodarlo sobre las colchonetas y alejarse un poco para poder contemplarlo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, recordando el delicioso sabor que todavía sentía deslizarse por su garganta. Observó al rubio dormido, sus facciones relajadas e inocentes. Su mirada lo recorrió lentamente. Era muy guapo. En realidad ella había estado enamorada de él desde que lo había visto en una revista de modas. Luego había pasado lo de su padre y lo consideró frívolo, hipócrita y malvado.

Pero ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de que él era diferente. Recorrió sus pómulos y su perfecta nariz hasta llegar a su boca. Esos labios entreabiertos le parecieron súbitamente irresistibles. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca, dándose cuenta de que aunque se moría por probar esos labios, era completamente incorrecto. Sería aprovecharse todavía más del rubio, que ya tenía suficiente con haber sido mordido dos veces. El había confiado en ella, le había permitido morderlo, controlarlo. No lo traicionaría al besarlo mientras dormía.

Era indigno, así que usó toda su fuerza de voluntad y se alejó de él. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a buscar la ropa necesaria para su aventura nocturna. Salió con facilidad y se escabulló con rapidez. Estaba segura de que la actividad la haría sentir útil y ocuparía su mente lejos del rubio.

Todo el tiempo siguió pensando en cómo se sentiría un beso de Adrien.

Adrien soñó que unos brillantes ojos azules lo seguían a todas partes. Sentía esa ardiente mirada traspasarlo, como si pudiera ver su interior y no sólo la imagen de modelo perfecto que siempre trataba de aparentar. No importaba hacia donde fuera, siempre se sentía observado, podía sentir la mirada como un roce físico, suave como una pluma. Lo extraño era que en lugar de sentir miedo o repulsión... le gustaba. Es mas, quería que esa mirada siguiera fija en él, persiguiéndolo, acosándolo. Quería ser el único que se reflejara en esos ojos.

Despertó sintiéndose relajado, tranquilo... y normal. Claro que ella había dicho que se necesitaban dos mordidas para poder controlarlo, así que tal vez por eso no sentía nada diferente. Recordó la mordida.

Si así es como se siente ser mordido, no me importaría que lo hiciera de nuevo. - Pensó el chico, recordando el momento cuando ella lo había mordido. Tragó saliva. ¿A quién engañaba? No podía esperar a que lo volviera a hacer.

Podría volverme adicto a ella. - Pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba solo, así que tendría que esperar a que Ladybug volviera, pero le apetecía pasar un tiempo a solas. Si su padre era Hawk Moth entonces realmente estaba en problemas. Decidió comer un poco mientras esperaba a la chica.

Al terminar, fue al lavabo a cepillar sus dientes y examinó su cuello en el espejo. Recordaba el lugar en el que la chica lo había mordido, pero allí solo había unas pequeñas irritaciones, como picaduras de mosquito. Intrigado, presionó sobre los pequeños puntos rojos y... se ruborizó.

La zona estaba algo sensible, y se sentía bien tocarla. Cerró los ojos, imaginando a la chica sobre el, su boca sobre su piel.

Gimió y se ruborizó aún mas, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Adrien? Ya regresé. - La voz de Ladybug lo sobresaltó, pero estaba muy agitado para salir a encontrarse con ella.

Ya voy. - Contestó rezando para que su voz se escuchara normal.

Se echó agua en la cara, para calmarse y luego salió. Ladybug lo estaba esperando con un paquete de ropa negra. Era un pantalón, una playera y una chaqueta de cuero negro con una máscara de gato muy parecida a la que él usaba.

Traje la ropa. - Dijo la chica, evitando su mirada, sin saber cómo reaccionar con él. - Pruébatelas.

Adrien siempre se cambiaba en público, al ser un modelo era natural acostumbrarse a estar cómodo en presencia de extraños, pero ahora no quería hacerlo. Solo de pensar en desvestirse frente a ella lo hizo ruborizar de nuevo. La chica lo interpretó como vergüenza a lo que ella le había hecho y fingió no darse cuenta, dándole la espalda y yendo a examinar la hielera, a pesar de que no necesitaba nada de allí.

El chico decidió cambiarse de pantalón detrás de la cortina, tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado. Tras cambiarse, salió, apenas comenzando a ponerse la playera. La ropa le quedaba sorpresivamente bien. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Seguía apenado, así que no notó que la chica se quedaba sin aliento unos segundos, contemplándolo mientras él se ponía la playera y la chamarra.

"Debería estar prohibido verse así de bien. Pero por supuesto, me tenía que gustar el modelo que se ve increíble con cualquier ropa." - Se recriminó la chica.

¿Me morderás ahora? - Inquirió el joven, con timidez.

Ella regresó a la realidad al escucharlo. Claro, él creía que apenas lo había mordido una vez.

No. No es necesario. Adrien, la verdad es que... ya te mordí una vez antes de hoy. - Confesó la chica. - Lo lamento, no sabía como decírtelo.

¿Qué? P-pero ¿cuando? - Preguntó el rubio.

Fue cuando te secuestré. Lo hice para convencer a tu padre, y sé que no lo recuerdas porque estabas bajo los efectos del gas para dormir, pero... lo siento. Antes creía que eras... diferente y actué impulsivamente. - Dijo Ladybug angustiada, notando que el chico estaba molesto. No quería forzarlo a quedarse, se sentía terrible. - Lo lamento mucho, Adrien.

El rubio estaba enojado. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por sentirse tan decepcionado de que Ladybug ** _NO_** lo fuera a morder otra vez.

Si quieres irte... lo entiendo. - Dijo la chica, malinterpretando su silencio.

No, estoy bien, es decir, me sorprendió, eso es todo. No te preocupes, lo entiendo. - Dijo el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza. Seguía un poco molesto, pero de ninguna manera iba a separarse de ella. Si lo hacía tenía la sensación de que nunca la volvería a ver. Tenía que saber más de ella para poder encontrarla cuando todo esto terminara. Quería conocer a la chica que se ocultaba detrás de la máscara. - Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Ella asintió, se puso una gabardina para ocultar su disfraz, y lo condujo a la salida. Era de mañana, los negocios apenas estaban empezando a abrir, así que había poca gente, pero se apresuraron de todas formas. Veía su rostro en anuncios por todas partes, así que mantuvo la cabeza agachada, a pesar de estar usando una máscara. Adrien se sorprendió, había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, le parecía que había sido hacía mucho, pero apenas había pasado un día en compañía de Ladybug.

Fueron hasta un teléfono público en el que hizo la llamada con rapidez. El mecánico ya tenía todo listo, así que se pusieron de acuerdo en el pago y en verse a medianoche, en un parque cercano a la casa de Kim.

Luego regresó con Ladybug al sótano, para esperar a que se hiciera de noche. Ella le informó que Gabriel no había hecho mas declaraciones. Platicaron y pudo darse cuenta de que era una chica normal, con una vida bastante común, siempre escondiendo su secreto.

Tuvo celos de la relación que tenía con sus padres, se notaba que eran muy unidos, pero después se alegró por ella. Debía ser difícil vivir escondiendo quién eres en realidad. Cuando comenzó a cabecear, la chica dijo que iría un rato a su casa y lo dejó para que descansara. Iban a tener una noche larga, así que era lo mejor.

888888888888888

Así concluye otro capítulo. En el siguiente sabremos qué está pasando con Gabriel. No creían que se iba a quedar tranquilo ¿o si? Se titulará "Volpina, la cazarrecompenzas" ;)


	9. Volpina, la Cazarrecompensas

Natalie entró en el despacho. Estaba oscuro, la solitaria figura de Gabriel Agreste se recortaba sentado frente a su escritorio, organizando documentos, frío y distante como siempre... pero inmóvil.

Señor Agreste, los cazarrecompensas están aquí. - informó. Tan eficiente como ella era, se lamentaba no poder hacer más para ayudar a su jefe.

Hágalos pasar. - ordenó Gabriel, dejando a un lado sus documentos y poniéndose de pie.

Un grupo grande de hombres y mujeres entraron en la oficina. Algunos se veían peligrosos, otros parecían nerviosos de estar allí, y, al fondo, una joven esbelta y hermosa, que no debería pasar de los veintitantos, vestía un disfraz de zorro y una máscara, y parecía aburrida. Sus ojos verde aceituna recorrieron la habitación, notando cada pequeño detalle, antes de fijarse en el hombre que los contrataría.

Ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para examinar a los otros cazadores, y los encontró tan normales y poco interesantes como siempre. Después de dedicarse tanto tiempo a ese tipo de trabajos, podía reconocer quienes eran cazadores experimentados y quienes eran únicamente curiosos tratando de conseguir dinero fácil. Un par de ellos parecían ansiosos de ver sangre. Lila rodó los ojos, detestaba a ese tipo de gente. Al principio la habían mirado con sorpresa por su disfraz y se habían burlado de ella, pero como los había ignorado, finalmente dejaron de prestarle atención.

Gabriel les explicó brevemente la situación. Era un caso de secuestro, nada del otro mundo... hasta que reveló que la secuestradora era una vampiresa. Lila entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba ese tipo. Guardaba secretos y no los revelaría a menos que fuera necesario.

¿Qué otra cosa puede estar ocultando? - Se preguntó Lila. - Un secreto revelado a tiempo podía facilitarle inmensamente las cosas... o arruinarlas.

Se encogió de hombros. El tipo no hablaría mas de lo que tenía planeado. Ya se enteraría a su debido tiempo. No le preocupaba el hecho de tratar con un vampiro secuestrador. Sabía que era posible que el chico estuviera muerto, pero los vampiros generalmente eran discretos, así que consideraba tener buenas probabilidades de recuperarlo.

Gabriel especificó que, para recibir la recompensa, era indispensable devolver al joven sano y salvo. El ganador se lo llevaría todo, los demás no obtendrían nada. Un murmullo de preocupación y varias quejas se dejaron escuchar en el recinto. No era lo mismo enfrentar a un secuestrador humano que a uno vampiro y había mucha competencia.

Sin embargo, era una suma extraordinaria, así que aunque algunos se retiraron, una gran cantidad de ellos aceptó y salieron tras de Natalie, para darle sus datos de contacto.

La joven vestida de zorro se quedó.

¿Qué quieres, niña? ¿Te confundiste con una fiesta de disfraces? - La corrió Gabriel, sin paciencia. No era una niña, pero parecía una muchacha delicada, debilucha, no apta para pelear como otros de los cazarrecompensas. - ¿Con quién vienes? ¿Esto te parece un juego? Ve a alcanzar a tu equipo o lo que sea. Como dije, sólo recibirá el dinero la persona que me devuelva a mi hijo. Márchate o deja tus datos con Natalie, pero no me molestes. - le dijo, arrogantemente.

Para ti soy Volpina. Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber de mí. - Contestó ella, sin amedrentarse y sin cambiar su posición. - Trabajo sola, en este negocio no existen los aliados. - Ella se rio fríamente.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos. Quizás esa chica no fuera tan tonta e inútil como aparentaba. El tiempo seguía corriendo y él no tenía noticias de Adrien, necesitaba que lo encontraran pronto. Si obtenía una pista, por pequeña que fuera, le sería muy útil.

Muy bien, Volpina, ¿qué quieres? - Le espetó.

Solo unas palabras, Gabriel, dulzura. Seré breve. No me agradas y sé que no te agrado, pero eso no es necesario. Tu quieres algo, yo lo consigo para ti y me pagas. Esa suma que ofreces es muy alta, espero que estés preparado para pagarla, porque si no, tendrás un problema conmigo. - Dijo la chica, amenazándolo, hablándole de la misma forma con que él se había dirigido a ella.

Mira, el dinero no es problema para mí, si llegaras a ganar sobre los demás, busca a Natalie y ella te pagará. - Ordenó Gabriel, que estaba poniéndose de mal humor con la arrogancia de la joven.

Tal vez los otros cazarrecompensas sean buenos, no lo sé. Pero este es mi negocio, y soy buena en él. Mejor que ellos. Traeré a tu hijo de vuelta. - Ella se rio sin ganas de nuevo. - Vivo o muerto, lo encontraré.

Gabriel se levantó abruptamente e hizo ademán de irse. No podía pensar que su hijo pudiera estar... no, no podía siquiera pensarlo.

Quiero mi dinero en efectivo. La mitad en billetes grandes y la otra mitad en chicos. Haz que tu secretaria lo tenga listo en una maleta. - Ordenó la chica, antes de retirarse con fluidez y gracia, adelantándosele al hombre y dejándolo solo.

Espera y verás Gabriel - Pensó Lila mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor de la lujosa mansión. - No he pasado 50 años viviendo en la oscuridad para dejarme pisotear por un prepotente cualquiera, no importa lo rico e importante que se sienta.

El brillo de ira en el fondo de sus ojos rivalizaba con el del hombre cuando había revelado que la secuestradora de su hijo era un vampiro. Los otros cazadores ya se habían marchado, así que la secretaria estaba sola. Justo cuando Lila llegó al mostrador, sonó el teléfono. Natalie le hizo una seña para que se anotara en una lista y contestó profesionalmente. No le prestó mucha atención hasta que oyó que la voz le cambió, agitada. Eso podría ser importante. Fingió estar absorta llenando el formulario mientras se concentraba en escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

Era un hombre joven, se escuchaba nervioso y hablaba precipitadamente, pero Lila le creyó, se notaba que iba por el dinero. Tomó nota de los pequeños deslices en las cosas que decía tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad de información que pudiera.

¿Está seguro de que fue el joven Adrien? - Preguntó la mujer. Lila rodó los ojos, era obvio que el muchacho no estaba seguro, había dicho que hacía negocios con un tipo vestido de negro y con una máscara de gato que se parecía al rubio. - Ajá. Si, si, si, claro que le pagaremos si la información es válida.

A Lila le habría gustado hacerle algunas preguntas al joven, para obtener un poco más de información, pero al parecer la secretaria no tenía mucha imaginación.

¿Hoy? - Susurró la secretaria, apuntando todo. - Si, deme sus datos y lo contactaremos mañana.

Tras unos instantes, Natalie colgó y a duras penas se contuvo para regresar al despacho del señor Agreste. Lila le entregó el formulario fingiendo inocencia y se marchó escoltada por un guardia gigante que parecía un gorila.

Ella le sonrió y le agradeció el haberla acompañado antes de irse. Siempre era útil ser amable. No fue muy lejos, sino que se quedó dando vueltas alrededor de la mansión. Le hubiera gustado husmear un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que tenían demasiada seguridad para pasar inadvertida.

Se preguntaba si les informarían de esa llamada.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Natalie volvió a entrar precipitadamente al despacho.

Señor Agreste, tenemos una pista. - Declaró cuando el hombre la volteó a ver furiosamente. Él se levantó al captar el significado de sus palabras. - Un ayudante de mecánico asegura que vio a un joven con las características de Adrien haciendo tratos con su jefe hace unas semanas.

¿Y eso qué? - Preguntó Gabriel, molesto, eso no le servía de nada, había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

Afirma que se acaba de comunicar con su jefe y que quedaron de verse hoy a medianoche en esta dirección. - Terminó Natalie, pasándole un papel en el que estaban anotados los datos.

Mmm, no se, ¿que haría mi hijo con esa gente? - Preguntó Gabriel. Lo pensó un momento, y después le devolvió el papel a su ayudante. - Ponte en contacto con los cazarrecompensas. No está de mas que investiguen.

Natalie asintió y salió presurosa.

Gabriel se volvió a sentar. Probablemente no era Adrien, ya que estaba secuestrado. Era imposible... pero no lo era. No les había dicho a los cazarrecompensas, pero Adrien había sido mordido. Rechinó los dientes. Lo verificaría personalmente. Y llevaría sus mariposas. Ladybug pagaría con sangre lo que había hecho.

Unos minutos más tarde, todos los cazarrecompensas recibieron el mensaje de Natalie, informándoles de la pista. Lila sonrió. El juego estaba comenzando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Marinette durmió profundamente y se despertó confundida cuando sonó su despertador. El sol ya se había ocultado. Se bebió media botella de fórmula, revisó sus mensajes, llamó a sus papás para saber como estaban y asegurarles que todo estaba bien. Les había dicho que había preferido cerrar la panadería porque era demasiado atenderla con una sola persona, pero aun así ellos le habían pedido que se comunicara para cualquier cosa.

Se duchó y se cambió para la noche. Estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Adrien, así que se apresuró para ir al sótano.

Cuando llegó, el rubio todavía dormía. Con el pretexto de despertarlo se le acercó y no pudo evitar admirarlo. Incluso con el cabello alborotado se veía genial. Quizás era eso precisamente lo que lo hacía irresistible a sus ojos, el hecho de que no estaba posando, sino en una actividad cotidiana muy poco glamorosa.

Recordaba vívidamente el sabor de su sangre y se recordó que por ningún motivo debía morderlo otra vez.

"Al menos por un tiempo." - Susurró una pequeña voz en su mente, voz que ella se esforzó por ignorar.

La compulsión de la segunda mordida duraría un par de semanas, y se iría después de eso. Podía esperar. No debería estar pensando en eso. Si lo mordía una vez mas lo convertiría en suyo para siempre. Suyo. Su Adrien. ¿Y si lo convertía entonces?... Se mareó. Tomó aire varias veces, pero eso sólo sirvió para que el aroma del chico se refrescara en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba pensando de más, eso no pasaría, por mas que lo deseara, no le haría eso a Adrien. Ya suficiente le había hecho al arrastrarlo a todo este asunto.

Adrien, ya es hora. - Le dijo, pero el chico ni se movió, siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Se inclinó un poco sobre él.

¿Adrien? Lo llamó mientras lo sacudía suavemente de los hombros. El chico se incorporó de repente, y sus labios chocaron contra los de ella. La chica lo había visto venir y pudo haberlo evitado, sabía que debía haberse movido, pero no lo hizo. Para Adrien fue sólo un segundo antes de que ella se separara, pero para ella fue una eternidad. Sus labios eran tan suaves.

¿Eso cuenta como haberle robado un beso? - Se preguntó Marinette, ruborizándose. Tenía que terminar este asunto pronto y devolverle la libertad al chico, porque de otra forma seguiría aprovechándose de él.

Perdona, sólo estaba tratando de despertarte. - Se disculpó la chica, sin mirarlo.

El también se había ruborizado.

¡Besé a Ladybug! - gritaba en su mente.

Se hubiera quedado contemplando el momento, la sensación suave y cálida en sus labios y el aleteo de su corazón, si ella no le hubiera seguido hablando.

¿Estás listo? Es casi la hora. - Dijo Ladybug, pasando a la acción para despejar su mente.

Tomó un poco de dinero del costal que había robado para pagarle al mecánico.

S-si, vamos. - dijo el rubio, colocándose la máscara.

Salieron del sótano y se fueron caminando silenciosamente por las calles. Tenían tiempo suficiente para llegar al parque cerca de la casa de Kim. Ya que no querían hablar para evitar ser vistos, cada uno se enfrascó en sus propios sentimientos por el otro.

Es mejor que te quedes aquí. - Le dijo la chica en un susurro, cuando estuvieron a una cuadra del parque. - Iré por la bicicleta y luego la llevaremos a casa de Kim.

Ok - Accedió el rubio, permaneciendo oculto entre las sombras mientras Ladybug avanzaba sigilosamente hasta el fin de la cuadra.

La chica había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no había prestado mucha atención a su entorno, pero ahora estaba inquieta. La noche estaba demasiado callada y había un olor extraño, de alguna forma le parecía familiar, pero no lograba ubicar qué era. Se movió hacia adelante tratando de abrir sus sentidos a la noche. Nada se movía excepto la suave brisa, haciendo ondular las copas de los árboles. Todo parecía normal.

Avanzó decididamente hacia el parque, abandonando el refugio de las sombras y poniéndose al descubierto.

8888888888888888888888888

Ok, aquí termina el capítulo XD. Las cosas se van a poner movidas en el siguiente, donde Ladybug será atacada por los cazarrecompensas!


	10. Emboscada

Si Ladybug no fuera vampiresa nunca habría notado la presencia de los dos hombres en el parque. Uno de ellos, el más grande, se le acercó. La recorrió con la mirada sin decir nada, pero ella reconoció al tipo de barba y bigotes que había visto en la bodega.

Soy amiga de Chat Noir y vengo por su bicicleta. - dijo la chica. No se le ocurría otra forma de identificarse.

El tipo no respondió, pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió y la otra persona trajo la bicicleta, cubierta con una lona negra.

De pronto ella se tensó. Algo estaba mal. Sentía que estaba siendo observada. Pero sabía con seguridad que en todo el parque sólo estaban ellos y nadie podría verlos a simple vista desde más lejos. Sin embargo, tenía una muy mala sensación. Olió miedo. No era del tipo de barba, sino de la otra persona, un muchachito que se veía bastante nervioso. Eso debía ser, tal vez era nuevo en el negocio, pobrecillo, podía imaginar lo difícil que la tendría que estar pasando para dedicarse a una vida así y por eso ella no le prestó mucha atención.

Tras una rápida verificación para asegurarse de que la bicicleta estuviera bien, Ladybug le pasó un sobre con el dinero al barbón. Súbitamente, el tipo se le acercó.

¿Son amigos suyos, señorita? - Le preguntó muy quedamente, en un gesto familiar y natural.

¿De que habla? - Pensó la chica, mirándolo a los ojos, extrañada. El la miró un segundo y luego miró hacia un lado, como señalándole algo.

Ella inhaló. ¡Estaban rodeados! Había personas observándolos desde todos los ángulos alrededor del parque. Ella no los había notado porque estaban bastante lejos y no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan cuidadosa, pero tras el comentario del tipo de barba, había extendido su área de búsqueda y los había visto.

¿Adrien me traicionó? - No pudo evitar la punzada de dolor al pensar eso. Se sentía como si le estuvieran rompiendo el corazón. Ni siquiera estaba enojada. Estaba devastada.

Un movimiento detrás del tipo de barba captó su mirada. El muchachito se retorcía nerviosamente, sudando y mirando para todas partes excepto a ellos y entonces lo supo. El los había traicionado. La forma en que miraba era como si estuviera esperando que algo sucediera. Incluso sabiendo que la situación estaba muy mal, fue como si se quitara un peso de los hombros.

No, pero creo que son amigos de su ayudante. - Dijo ella, recuperando su aplomo. El tipo de barba se congeló un momento antes de voltear casualmente hacia el muchacho. El chico estaba tan nervioso que no los notó, pero algo debió convencer al barbón, porque se volteó hacia ella y empujó la bicicleta hacia sus manos.

Mis disculpas, señorita. Por favor, trate de parecer natural y márchese inmediatamente. Dele mis disculpas a Chat. - Le dijo el tipo de barba. Parecía estar genuinamente molesto y apenado con ella.

Wow, llevaba unos minutos de conocerlo y ya le caía bien el señor de barba. Ella le sonrió y asintió. El tipo se giró hacia el muchachito y, tomándolo de los hombros, comenzó a alejarse a gran velocidad, casi arrastrándolo. Era muy rápido para ser un hombre tan grande y voluminoso. Ladybug no tenía tiempo que perder, así que sujetó la bicicleta y saltó.

Entonces comenzó el ataque. Dos estacas se clavaron en el suelo, justo donde ella estaba parada unos segundos antes. Estacas, así que sabían que ella era un vampiro, y eran muchos, tendría que huir.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver al tipo de barba empujar al chiquillo debajo de una banca mientras le propinaba un puñetazo al primer atacante, que se le había acercado demasiado. El atacante cayó desmayado. Levantó al muchachito de un brazo y continuó corriendo hacia unas callejuelas. Parecía que podía encargarse por ese lado.

Una bala pasó casi rozándola, y se concentró en esquivar los ataques. Estaba oscuro, pero los ataques seguían llegando, y era difícil maniobrar con la bicicleta. No los llevaría a donde estaba Adrien, así que tenía que escapar, dar un rodeo, y regresar por el rubio. Se alejó por un lado, dejando que la siguieran por un rato, y se sorprendió de que funcionara tan bien, no todos la siguieron, pero la mayoría estaba detrás de ella. A pesar de que eran un grupo numeroso, ella podía esquivarlos ya que parecían estar muy desorganizados y se estorbaban unos a otros mas que ayudarse.

Tras sortear varias trampas, consideró que ya estaba suficientemente lejos y, utilizando su velocidad, los dejó atrás en unos minutos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Adrien no podía ver gran cosa del parque desde donde estaba oculto, pero confiaba en su mecánico. A pesar de hacer trabajos por encargo, era una persona confiable, con la que se podía contar. Los minutos pasaban y se comenzó a poner un poco nervioso.

¿Por qué no regresa? ¿Debería acercarme un poco? - Se preguntó. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el parque y escuchó los disparos. - ¡Milady! - Se le heló la sangre en las venas, y, antes de pensar, echó a correr hacia el parque. Sus pisadas resonaron a lo largo de la cuadra. Tres tipos surgieron del final de la calle y le cerraron el paso.

Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Creo que es nuestro día de suerte, muchachos. - Dijo el que parecía ser el líder. - Creo que encontramos un gatito extraviado.

Adrien, con el disfraz de gato negro, retrocedió. Los tipos eran enormes, y lo peor eran sus ojos, sedientos de sangre. Ellos se rieron al notar que retrocedía. Confiaba en sus habilidades con la esgrima, pero estos tipos iban armados hasta los dientes. Uno le apuntó con una ballesta, mientras los otros dos lo trataban de acorralar.

Quítate la mascara. - Ordenó el jefe. - Solo para verificar.

El rubio tropezó con una botella y casi se cae, perdiendo valiosos segundos, en los cuales lo acorralaron.

Uno de los tipos lo golpeó, sacándole el aire y lo inmovilizó contra la pared, mientras el otro le arrancaba la máscara.

Es él. - Confirmó. - Lo tenemos.

Adrien quería gritar, liberarse, hacer algo, pero casi no podía ni respirar. Escuchaba disparos y ruidos de lucha alejándose, así que estaba solo.

Sintió un golpe detrás de él, y de pronto, estuvo libre. Cayó al suelo, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento. El tipo que lo sostenía estaba inconsciente en el piso.

Tsk, tsk, esa no es forma de tratar al hijo de nuestro cliente, así que me lo llevaré. - Decía una mujer con disfraz de zorro, caminando casualmente hacia los otros dos hombres.

¡Maldita Zorra! - Le gritó el líder, antes de atacarla, pero ella desapareció. Los dos tipos miraron para todas partes, tratando de encontrarla.

Adrien parpadeó un par de veces y contempló una pelea inverosímil. Los tipos parecían pelear contra un ser invisible y al cabo de unos segundos, cayeron pesadamente al suelo, uniéndose al primero. Entonces la joven reapareció delante de él.

Se inclinó sobre él, e inhaló profundamente.

Eres suyo, pero no totalmente, todavía hay esperanza. - Dijo la mujer, como para sí misma. - Espera un momento y te liberaré Adrien, soy Volpina y vengo a rescatarte.

La joven lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó sin esfuerzo.

No estoy atado. - Objetó el rubio, con voz rasposa. - Estoy bien.

Ella parpadeó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Tenía ojos verdes, como él, y era muy bonita, aunque no tan bonita como su Lady.

No estás atado... - Musitó Volpina. - Qué tontería. ¿Para qué te haría su esclavo si no pensaba ordenarte nada?

No importa, de todas formas te morderé para que ella no pueda ordenarte nada. - Dijo la mujer.

¿Morderme? ¡Eres un vampiro! ¡No! ¡Déjame! - Adrien se resistió cuando vio los colmillos crecer en la boca de la joven.

Estate quieto, sólo será un segundo. - Dijo la mujer, como quien calma a un animalito salvaje. Su agarre era fuerte a pesar de que ella se veía frágil.

¡No! ¡Milady! - La llamó Adrien, desesperado.

Suéltalo. - Se oyó una voz en el techo.

La mujer zorro lo dejó ir, divertida.

Así que por fin apareces. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo ibas a estar jugando con los demás mientras dejas a tu presa suelta y desprotegida. - Dijo Volpina.

Ladybug saltó y se interpuso entre Adrien y ella.

No debiste traerlo, por cierto. Encontrarlo fue demasiado fácil. - Conversó la mujer zorro, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ellos. - Pero para el caso no debiste elegirlo a él, siempre debes considerar las condiciones de las presas que tomas. Aunque entiendo por qué te gusta.

La joven recorrió a Adrien con la mirada, como quien observa un pastel antes de comérselo.

No es una presa. - Negó con vehemencia Ladybug, siempre manteniendo al rubio detrás de ella.

Como sea me lo llevaré. Entrégamelo. Eres sólo una niña y no quiero hacerte daño, hermanita. Solo me interesa el dinero. - La mujer le guiñó el ojo, como si fueran cómplices.

Nunca te lo entregaré. El es mío. - Fue la respuesta de Ladybug. Se sorprendió de sentirse tan posesiva sobre el rubio, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora.

Si así lo quieres. - Dijo entusiasmada Volpina. - Hace mucho que no hago verdadero ejercicio.

Y saltó hacia ella.

Volpina comenzó a atacar, se movía realmente rápido y a Ladybug le estaba costando evadirla.

Nunca elijas a los millonarios, linda - La mujer comenzó a platicarle cómodamente mientras continuaba atacando. - Es mejor elegir entre los pobres. - Le lanzó una patada que lanzó a Ladybug unos cuantos metros. Parecía estar jugando con ella. Saltó hacia los techos para poder moverse con mayor libertad, y Volpina la siguió tan rápido que casi no pudo prepararse para el siguiente ataque.

A pesar de haber bebido la sangre de Adrien, la pelea estaba comenzando a agotarla. Su recién adquirida agilidad le permitía esquivar y tratar de devolver algunos golpes, pero no podría mantenerse así para siempre y Volpina parecía completamente fresca.

Tengo que alejarme de Adrien. - Pensó Ladybug, que nunca se había enfrentado a otro vampiro y se daba cuenta de que su contrincante no era una novata como ella. La mujer comenzó a atacar con mayor fuerza.

Sabes que me lo llevaré de todas formas, ríndete. - Le dijo Volpina, apareciendo repentinamente detrás de ella y propinándole un golpe final. Se desplomó, mareada y sin aliento, pero no estaba herida. Era evidente que la mujer no la consideraba suficiente amenaza para hacerle daño realmente.

¡Milady! - El rubio salió del callejón y corrió hacia donde ella había caído, pero Volpina lo detuvo.

Acabemos con esto, ya he perdido suficiente tiempo. - La mujer lo sujetó y lo obligó a inclinar la cabeza para morderlo. Un grupo de explosiones cercanas sacudieron la tierra, levantando nubes de humo y sobresaltando a Volpina, que soltó al rubio y se giró en redondo, buscando el origen del peligro. Adrien corrió hacia el vestíbulo de un comercio, para refugiarse.

Ladybug todavía estaba en el suelo, pero ya comenzaba a recobrarse. Su mirada se encontró un momento con la de la mujer, captando confusión. Entonces las vio. Unas pequeñas mariposas negras recortándose contra el cielo nocturno, revoloteando en el viento, y posándose sobre la espalda y hombros de la mujer. Volpina había visto a las mariposas, le pareció extraño que estuvieran juntas, pero no les prestó atención. Lo último que vio fue el rostro angustiado de la joven vampiresa con la que había peleado, abriendo la boca, como si quisiera decirle algo. Luego, sólo sintió dolor.

El infierno estalló.

Nadie le explicó lo de las mariposas explosivas. - Pensó Ladybug, levantándose para esquivar a las mariposas, que ahora se agrupaban, tratando de acercarse a ella.

Volpina nunca había estado tan malherida. Generalmente era capaz de evitar los ataques dirigidos hacia ella. A diferencia de algunos vampiros que se alimentaban de fórmula, ella siempre bebía sangre humana, y eso la hacía fuerte. Era cuidadosa de elegir siempre una persona diferente y beber poco, para no lastimarlos. Además, era una buena cazarrecompensas. Llevaba casi 50 años dedicándose al negocio, era metódica y precavida.

Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y esperó a que comenzara el proceso de curación. No podía moverse y le costaba trabajo mantenerse consciente, pero se obligó a permanecer alerta y en calma. En unos minutos esperaba poder moverse de nuevo. Si nada la atacaba otra vez.

Adrien había sido lanzado contra la tienda por la explosión que derribó a Volpina, pero estaba bien, solo un poco golpeado. Observó con horror a la mujer zorro en un charco de sangre, hecha un ovillo y completamente inmóvil.

Se detuvo unos segundos para recobrarse. Habían muchas mariposas volando y explotando, pero la mayoría parecía estar empujando a Ladybug lejos de él. Volvió a mirar a Volpina y palideció, estaba muy lastimada... ni siquiera parecía estar respirando. Sacudió la cabeza.

Los vampiros son muy difíciles de matar. - Se dijo, tratando de recobrar la calma y convencerse de que estaba bien. - No puedo dejarla ahí, es un blanco. Se decidió.

Corrió hacia la mujer zorro, la levantó y comenzó a correr de regreso hacia la tienda. Los cristales se habían roto, así que podría entrar y protegerse mejor de las mariposas.

Mientras, Ladybug intentaba inútilmente hacer explotar las mariposas lejos de ella. Para ello les lanzaba cualquier objeto que tuviera al alcance, y funcionaba, pero mas y mas mariposas seguían llegando. Algunas habían logrado hacerle unos rasguños poco profundos, nada grave, pero se daba cuenta de que se estaba alejando de Adrien y eso la preocupaba.

Además, podía escuchar que los cazarrecompensas estaban acercándose, probablemente atraídos por las explosiones. Pronto estarían todos aquí y escapar sería mucho mas difícil. No lograba localizar a Hawk Moth, seguramente el cobarde estaría escondido mientras las mariposas hacían el trabajo sucio. Tenía que llegar a Adrien y huir pronto.

Había visto al rubio levantarse después de la explosión, así que estaba relativamente tranquila... hasta que lo vio correr hacia Volpina. Se le heló la sangre en las venas.

¿Qué diablos está pensando?! - Estaba furiosa y aterrada. Las mariposas no la dejaban acercarse ni rodearlas y temía que Adrien saliera herido. Habían mariposas por todas partes e incluso si no lo estaban atacando, podía rozar una por accidente. Siendo un vampiro, Volpina estaba en muy malas condiciones, no quería ni pensar en lo que una explosión le podía hacer a un humano.

Recorrió el parque con la mirada, en un momento de desesperación, y tuvo una idea. Levantó una banca y la arrojó con fuerza al centro de la nube de mariposas. Utilizando su agilidad, saltó para pasar en el hueco que la explosión abriera y lo logró, pero no consideró la reacción en cadena que ocurriría con las mariposas tan juntas y fue alcanzada por varias explosiones antes de lograr atravesarlas. Una espesa nube de humo se levantó, obscureciendo el área y ocultándola momentáneamente.

Ignorando el dolor, corrió hacia Adrien y lo empujó junto con Volpina al interior de la tienda.

¡Milady! ¡Estás herida! - Fue lo primero que el rubio dijo, cuando la vio.

Tenemos que irnos. - Ordenó ella, apretando los dientes y concentrándose en sacar al chico de el peligro.

Bájame, tonto. - Dijo Volpina, despierta, sus enormes ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente. - Eres mas ingenuo de lo que pensé. Estoy bien. Vete.

Adrien la depositó cuidadosamente en el piso, y ella se mantuvo sentada, apoyada contra la pared.

Ladybug la miró, sorprendida de que pudiera hablar y moverse.

¿Estarás bien? - Le preguntó a la mujer.

Ja, lo dice la chica que apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Seguro. Llévate a tu presa antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta. Con los cazarrecompensas tendré mas que suficiente. Ellos me ayudarán lo quieran o no. - Volpina esbozó una leve sonrisa adolorida, y les hizo señas para que se fueran.

Ladybug asintió y abrazó a Adrien antes de salir corriendo por la puerta trasera de la tienda. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por alejarse tan rápido y silenciosamente como pudo del parque, antes de colapsar. El rubio la sostuvo para que no se cayera, angustiado de ver que su Lady estaba muy herida y perdiendo mucha sangre.

Milady por favor, toma mi sangre. - Le susurró, mientras se ocultaban en un callejón.

No es necesario, solo necesito descansar un momento. Estaré bien. Luego nos iremos y beberé fórmula para recuperarme totalmente. - Dijo la chica, haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su debilidad.

¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? - Pensó Adrien, desesperado.

Estaré bien, en serio. - Trató de animarlo Ladybug, pero hasta su voz sonaba débil y adolorida.

Deberías recostarte un momento. - Propuso el rubio, ayudándola a acostarse en su regazo.

La chica no se resistió, y cerró los ojos inmediatamente. Se sentía muy mal, había utilizado toda su fuerza corriendo y peleando contra Volpina. Apenas podía mantener cerradas sus heridas, le estaba costando mucho y estaba muy cansada.

Adrien se sentía terriblemente culpable por las heridas de la chica. Si él no se hubiera puesto en peligro, ella no se habría lastimado por ayudarlo. Se suponía que él la protegería, no que la pondría en peligro.

Lo siento mucho. - Susurró muy avergonzado a la chica acunada en su regazo. - Debí ser mas cuidadoso.

No lo lamentes, Adrien. Lo hiciste para ayudar, y eso es algo que admiro de ti. - Le contestó en un murmullo Ladybug. - Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor, recuerda que sólo eres humano.

El chico la abrazó con suavidad y le dio un beso en la frente.

Lo prometo. - Le dijo. - Ahora descansa. Todavía faltan un par de horas para el amanecer.

Si... - La voz de la chica fue un suspiro.

Ladybug había dejado de sangrar, pero estaba mal. Hasta Adrien podía darse cuenta. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, ahora lo sabía. Incluso ir en contra de sus deseos. Así que esperó. Esperó hasta que la respiración de la chica se hizo lenta y profunda.

Rezó para que su plan funcionara.

Cuidadosamente, para no lastimarla, la levantó hasta que su cabeza estuvo en el hueco de su cuello. Al principio no pasó nada, pero de pronto ella se movió, inhalando profundamente y acercándose más a él. Adrien bajó su cabeza hasta sentir los labios de la chica rozarle la piel.

Adrien. - Musitó la chica, y él temió haberla despertado.

Los colmillos atravesaron su carne en un instante, haciéndolo jadear, pero nunca soltó a la chica. Fue extraño. Sentía como su sangre fluía hacia la joven y como su propio cuerpo se entregaba a ella. Podía sentir la fuerza regresando a la chica, que lo atrapó con un brazo, impidiéndole escapar mientras ella bebía. Vio como las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse antes de comenzar a sentirse mareado.

Milady. - Susurró cálidamente.

Ella abrió los ojos, saliendo del trance al oír esa voz que la llamaba y jadeó, liberando al chico.

Lo empujó, alejándolo de ella. Su cuerpo protestó por el movimiento, pero ya estaba curándose, sus heridas se desvanecían a cada momento.

¿Adrien? - Lo llamó y entonces notó los dos hilillos de sangre escurriendo por su cuello. Se quedó sin aliento por un segundo, hasta que la realidad la golpeó.

Oh no, Adrien, ¿que te hice? - Exclamó, horrorizada, separándose del chico.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Y hasta aquí queda este emocionante capítulo que en realidad fueron dos, porque se comió al segundo, pero no podía dejarlo allí, solo no podía. :P

En el siguiente capítulo caerán los secretos de nuestros héroes y se volverán mas unidos que nunca. XD


	11. Planes y Revelaciones

El treceavo cazarrecompensas cayó al suelo, inconsciente pero vivo, mientras Volpina por fin respiraba libre de dolor.

Había tenido que beber mucho para acelerar su curación, pero recordaba su agonía. Sus ojos verdes ardían de furia. Nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella sin conocer el infierno.

Fueron las mariposas, de eso estaba segura, y había preguntado a cada cazarrecompensas antes de morderlos hasta que uno le dijo que eran el sello distintivo de un villano local conocido como Hawk Moth. Ese tipo aprendería que no se juega con una vampiresa o dejaría de llamarse Volpina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oh no, Adrien, ¿que te hice? - Exclamó Ladybug, horrorizada, separándose del chico.

El joven estaba despierto, pero se sentía mareado y prefirió no moverse hasta estar un poco mejor.

Nada que no quisiera. - Fue su respuesta.

¿Qué?! - Preguntó la chica, comenzando a enfadarse. - Tu...

Si, es mi cuerpo, yo decido que hacer con el. - Dijo el chico, sin el menor rastro de remordimiento.

¡Eres un tonto! - Le recriminó la chica. - ¡No sabes lo que has hecho!

Tal vez no, pero confío en ti, Milady. - Finalizó el chico, sonriéndole.

Eso la desarmó. Su furia se evaporó en un instante.

No debiste hacerlo, tienes una vida a la cual regresar, te secuestré, ¿recuerdas? - Le recordó Ladybug, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Y regresaré. - Dijo Adrien. - Solo que contigo como parte de ella.

Ella suspiró. Ya no tenía remedio y todavía tenían muchos problemas por resolver. Amanecería pronto y estaban muy lejos del sótano. Aparte, para volver allí, tendría que regresar y cruzar el parque o dar un gran rodeo. Era peligroso volver a acercarse, pero necesitaban ocultarse.

Tenía que admitir que ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Todavía le dolía un poco la espalda, pero sus heridas estaban casi curadas. Sin embargo toda su preocupación no estaba en ella, sino en el joven rubio que ahora era verdaderamente suyo.

¿Cómo te sientes? - Le preguntó al chico.

Uh, bien, digo, un poco mareado, pero bien. - Contestó.

Ella rodó los ojos. Lo que había querido preguntarle era como se sentía ahora que era un esclavo, pero no se atrevió a expresarlo, y tal vez debería esperar hasta estar en un lugar seguro antes de interrogar al joven.

Vámonos. - Dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a levantarse. - Iremos a mi casa.

¿E-en serio? Creí que querías mantenerlo en secreto. - Dijo Adrien.

Si, pero ahora no tiene sentido. - Contestó Ladybug. - Soy Marinette, por cierto.

¿Q-qué? - Fue el turno del rubio de sorprenderse. No podía creerlo cuando la muchacha se quitó el antifaz y lo miró de frente.

¿Marinette? ¿Tu eres Ladybug? Wow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. - Dijo, todavía sorprendido.

Conocía muy poco a Marinette, sólo sabía que era una chica tímida, bonita y un poco torpe que trabajaba en la panadería de sus padres. Se había topado con ella un par de veces, pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Y definitivamente jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que ella fuera Ladybug, la valerosa heroína.

Ahh, si, esa soy yo. No es lo que te esperabas ¿verdad? - Dijo ella, súbitamente tímida.

N-no, no quise decir eso, es sólo que nunca imaginé que estuvieras tan cerca sin que te reconociera antes. - Explicó el rubio, apresuradamente. La tomó de las manos y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. - Estoy muy feliz de conocerte por fin, Marinette.

Ella suspiró, embelesada. Sólo de ver esos ojos verdes se le olvidaba hasta su nombre. Y mas ahora, que brillaban con genuina alegría. Parecía como si hubiera ganado la lotería, en lugar de haber perdido la libertad a manos de un vampiro. Definitivamente no debería estar feliz. Quizás había algo mal con ese chico... o con ella, porque en ese momento sólo quería abrazarlo y confesarle que estaba enamorada de él. Lentamente se separó de él, y se obligó a considerar sus opciones.

Todo se había complicado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que Gabriel no descansaría hasta dar con ella. Nunca le perdonaría haberse apropiado de Adrien. Y sus papás regresarían de su viaje en un par de días. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar todo en tan poco tiempo?

¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó el chico, al verla tan preocupada.

Tu padre es un hombre muy peligroso. - Explicó ella. - Creí que tenía un buen plan para sacarlo de la jugada, pero lo subestimé. No debí actuar tan a la ligera. Ahora sí que no descansará hasta destruirme.

Debo advertirles a mis papás para que no regresen, lo que significa que tendré que confesarles todo lo que he hecho y mamá va a estar tan decepcionada conmigo. He hecho todo lo que le prometí que no haría. - Admitió Marinette. - Y como no pude detener a Hawk Moth, seguramente se adueñará de todo París.

¡Espera! Todavía podemos detenerlo, si trabajamos juntos y si... me prometes no hacerle daño. - Propuso Adrien.

Ella lo consideró un momento y asintió. En realidad sólo quería que se detuviera.

¿Qué propones? - Preguntó la chica, y descubrió que se sentía bien tener un compañero, alguien con quién trabajar en equipo y compartir ideas.

Fueron a la panadería de Marinette con los primeros rayos del alba. Gracias a la velocidad de ella llegaron sin contratiempos. Una vez ahí, ambos descansaron y perfeccionaron su plan.

Si, entiendo que hay que detener a Hawk Moth, y aunque me gustaría negarlo, se que es muy posible que sea mi padre. Pero no quiero hacerle daño. - Dijo Adrien.

Ni yo. - Dijo Marinette. - Pero ¿cómo conseguimos que se detenga? No se que más hacer.

Podríamos filmarlo. - Sugirió Adrien. - Así tendríamos pruebas de que él es Hawk Moth, pruebas que no querría que salieran a la luz. Arruinaría su reputación y su carrera.

Es un buen plan, pero él sabe que soy un vampiro, así que no se expondrá tan fácilmente. - Intervino la chica.

Entonces no lo hagas fácil. Sube un video en la red, no se, dile que se enfrente a ti, rétalo directamente. - Dijo Adrien.

No servirá. Enviará a la vampiresa y a los otros cazarrecompensas mientras el se oculta en las sombras. - razonó Marinette.

Si esa mujer, Volpina, trabaja por dinero, puedes ofrecerle que trabaje para ti con lo recaudado en la cena de beneficencia. - Dijo el chico. - Además, como la ayudamos, creo que aceptará.

Pero ese dinero es para beneficio de la ciudad. - Se quejó la chica. - No debemos usarlo a la ligera.

¿Y qué estarías haciendo al detener a Hawk Moth? - Preguntó pacientemente Adrien.

Ah, bueno, si, es cierto. - Dijo Marinette. - Supongo que estaría bien gastarlo entonces.

Si. Primero presiona a Hawk Moth con un reto, sería bueno si pusieras un tiempo límite bastante corto, para que no pueda planear demasiado y... úsame de carnada. - Ofreció el rubio. - Dile que el ganador se lo queda todo, que me morderás si no aparece a tiempo.

Ella asintió, el chico era un buen estratega y el plan estaba tomando forma.

Cuando aparezca Volpina, ofrécele un trato, para que trabaje contigo y haga salir a Hawk Moth de su escondite. Si accede será una aliada formidable, y entre las dos podrán desenmascararlo. Entonces tendríamos una prueba de su identidad. - Finalizó el chico.

Es muy buen plan, Adrien. Necesitaremos un lugar amplio y seguro, para que nadie salga accidentalmente herido y para poder luchar. - Dijo Marinette, comenzando a animarse.

¡El estadio! - Se le ocurrió al rubio. - Puedo filmarlo desde varios ángulos si consigo acceso a las cámaras y guardar copias de respaldo en tiempo real.

¡Estupendo! - Dijo la chica, tomando una libreta y comenzando a hacer una lista de cosas que iban a usar. Podía comprar cámaras en el mercado negro, pero le tomaría demasiado tiempo, así que decidió que entraría a una tienda por la noche y las tomaría. Claro que de todas formas iba a dejar el dinero que costaran, le molestaba tener que tomarlas así, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

Adrien sonrió. Estaba ayudando a Ladybug, su ídolo y, aunque el enemigo probablemente era su propio padre, iban a hacer todo lo posible por no lastimarlo. Confiaba en Marinette para hacer realidad lo imposible.

Cuando la chica terminó, llamó a sus papás y les dijo que Hawk Moth estaba atacando la ciudad, por lo que ella saldría por unos días a quedarse en un hotel, hasta que la situación se calmara un poco. Ellos se preocuparon mucho, y le dijeron que se apresurarían a regresar, pero ella los tranquilizó, asegurándoles que estaba bien, que cerraría la panadería y se mantendría en contacto con ellos por celular.

Sus papás no estaban muy convencidos, pero como todavía no conseguían las provisiones, le recomendaron que tuviera mucho cuidado y que se comunicara con ellos para cualquier cosa.

Después, ella llamó a los hoteles cercanos al estadio, y reservó una habitación. Eso le permitiría tener acceso al estadio con anticipación y preparar todo.

Cerró la panadería y empacó para salir al caer la tarde, ya que, al haber tomado sangre humana, sería peligroso salir de día. Dejando a Adrien en la panadería, viajó como civil y se registró en el hotel. Luego, se cambió a su traje de Ladybug, y regresó.

Antes de pasar por el rubio, recordó que había dejado olvidada la bicicleta de Kim en una azotea, y, esperando lo mejor, regresó cautelosamente por ella. Para su sorpresa y alegría, nadie parecía haberla notado, así que aprovechó para devolverla con su dueño antes de volver a la panadería y reunirse con Adrien.

Una vez juntos, consiguieron las cámaras y otros materiales que necesitaban para su plan y fueron al estadio, para comenzar los preparativos. El joven inmediatamente comenzó a buscar los mejor lugares para poner cámaras y micrófonos, con el fin de tener cubierto el estadio completo.

Al terminar, regresaron al hotel. Casi amanecía, así que aprovecharon para dormir y recuperarse. Por la tarde, se pusieron a trabajar en el video para atraer a Hawk Moth. Decidieron filmarlo en el techo de un restaurante cercano, para que fuera posible identificarlo, pero no tan sencillo que cualquiera supiera su ubicación.

Estoy seguro de que si lo manda investigar nos localizará. - Le aseguró Adrien.

Tuvieron que repetir la filmación varias veces, porque a Ladybug no le parecía que estuviera bien. Quería mostrarse segura, demostrar que no tenía miedo y que estaba bien a pesar del ataque. Quería que fuera perfecto.

Finalmente había decidido no involucrar a Adrien mas que como un elemento de fondo. Ella sostenía la cámara, y hablaba con arrogancia, filmándose a sí misma y dejando ver un poco de escenario de fondo.

Hola Hawk Moth, soy Ladybug y tengo un trato que no podrás rechazar. - Decía en el video. - Sé que quieres apoderarte de París, pero la ciudad es demasiado pequeña para que estemos los dos. Así que vamos a resolver esto con un desafío. Solo una pelea entre tu y yo. El ganador se lo queda todo.

En ese punto, ella caminó un poco, mostrando los alrededores, y por un instante, al joven rubio, aparentemente inconsciente apoyado sobre una pared. Duró solo un segundo, pero ella sabía que Gabriel lo notaría a pesar de que estaba oscuro, así que le sonrió a la cámara antes de continuar.

Sólo tienes una oportunidad. Encuéntrame aquí mañana a medianoche y lo decidiremos. - Dijo Ladybug. - Si no vienes, entenderé que admites ser el cobarde pusilánime que siempre supe que eres y me quedaré con París y con todo lo que tienes. Todo.

Le sopló un beso a la cámara y apagó el video.

¿Cómo quedó? ¿Crees que esta vez estará bien? - Le preguntó Adrien, en cuanto ella dejó de hablar.

Había decidido poner al rubio inmóvil y entre las sombras, porque las primeras veces, cuando trató de filmarlo de frente, era demasiado obvio en su forma de tratarla, incluso de verla. Nadie creería que era su prisionero y necesitaba que Hawk Moth estuviera convencido.

Creo que está bien. - Contestó ella, cuando terminó de verlo por tercera vez. - Muestra lo suficiente para que sea posible localizar el restaurante, pero no tanto como para que venga una multitud de curiosos. De todas formas, la pelea será en el estadio. Sólo tengo que esperar a que llegue y conducirlo hacia allá.

Revisaron el video otras cuantas veces, lo editaron para quitarle algunos detalles y lo subieron a internet. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

888888888888888888888888

Ufff! Al fin! Tras muchos contratiempos aquí está el siguiente capítulo. El próximo se titulará "Hawk Moth VS Ladybug". Aunque no se cuantos capítulos serán de la pelea creo que 3 o 4, es algo larga jajajaja. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.


	12. Hawk Moth VS Ladybug

Volpina estaba furiosa.

"Estimada Señorita Volpina: Por medio de la presente se le informa que sus servicios con el Señor Agreste han sido finalizados."

Ese había sido el mensaje que le llegó a su celular. Después de todo lo que había hecho, de ninguna forma iba a permitir que ese dinero se le fuera de las manos. Soltó una carcajada ahogada. ¿Quién se creían que era?! ¡Si ni siquiera le habían pagado! ¿Como se atrevían a intentar despedirla?, era ridículo.

¿Que no necesitan de mis servicios? Ja. Ya veremos si alguien puede adelantárseme y llegar al muchachito antes de que yo lo haga. Lo mantendré conmigo hasta que reciba el dinero. Ese millonario me pagará el doble antes de volver a ver a su querido hijo. A veces me pregunto por qué me dedico a esto. - Pensaba Lila, mentalmente añadiendo a Gabriel Agreste en su lista negra. - Ya debería saber que los millonarios son bastante tacaños, pero está bien, de todas formas saldré ganando.

Estaba acostumbrada a tener siempre la última palabra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Adrien no estaba satisfecho con su papel en el plan. Debía permanecer atado y a la vista, fingiendo estar inconsciente mientras Ladybug, _su_ _Lady_ , peleaba sola.

Era necesario que estuviera realmente atado y que fuera difícil liberarlo, ya que esperaban que Hawk Moth tratara de escabullirse y llevárselo con alguna distracción. De ahí la importancia de que se mantuviera "desmayado", para no alertarlo del plan.

¡Pero es que era muy incómodo! Claro que él había puesto las cámaras en funcionamiento, pero se sentía inútil al tener que quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada para ayudar.

Sin embargo, entendía que no sería de mucha ayuda en la pelea, y su mejor arma sería tratar de conseguir algo que revelara la identidad de Hawk Moth cuando se le acercara. Así pues, tendría que conformarse.

Adrien estaba bastante seguro de que Volpina no tendría lealtad hacia su padre, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de personas. Sin ir mas lejos, todos los empleados de Chloe la detestaban, los había escuchado murmurar a sus espaldas, pero eran amables y solícitos con ella, por dinero.

Vagamente se preguntó si su amiga era consciente de ello y por ello los trataba tan mal. Quizás era una manera de protegerse de las mentiras e hipocresías a las que siempre estuvo expuesta. Al menos él había tenido el afecto sincero de su madre. ¿Si no lo hubiera tenido, habría terminado por ser igual a Chloe?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Natalie estaba acostumbrada a los repentinos cambios de humor de su jefe, y a no contradecirlo, así que cuando le ordenó "despedir" a Volpina, lo hizo sin demora. Lo que no esperaba era que la mitad de los cazarrecompensas se retiraran también.

Tampoco esperaba que, a media mañana, un grupo de ellos se presentara a exigir una indemnización por sus heridas. Ellos le dijeron que esperaban pelear contra un vampiro, no contra dos, y que esa mujer zorro, aparte de ser vampiro, era una espía y por eso habían fracasado en recuperar a Adrien. Decían que ya lo habían rescatado cuando esa vampiresa los había atacado y se lo había llevado.

Natalie estaba sorprendida. Así que esa era la razón por la cual su jefe había despedido a Volpina. Lo extraño era que la mujer le había dado la impresión de estar muy interesada en la recompensa, así que dudaba que fuera una espía. Personalmente pensaba que sería la mejor solución, enfrentar a dos vampiros, pero sabía lo mucho que Gabriel Agreste odiaba a los vampiros, y que no permitiría que se acercaran a Adrien, así que no tenía remedio.

Luego examinó a los hombres, y se dio cuenta de que, aunque estaban heridos, exageraban para obtener una remuneración desproporcionada. Como era su trabajo, negoció con ellos y finalmente accedió a pagarles una pequeña suma, alegando que eran los riesgos propios del trabajo. Los tipos no estaban contentos, pero accedieron cuando Natalie los amenazó con llamar a la policía.

Después, se retiró para revisar los avances sobre la ubicación de Ladybug. Tenía a todo un equipo analizando el vídeo que había llegado en la madrugada y necesitaba respuestas pronto. A Gabriel Agreste se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Natalie! ¡Necesito la dirección ahora! - Gruñó exasperado el Señor Agreste. No podía soportar cada minuto que pasaba, pensando en su hijo en las manos de esos monstruos.

Si, señor. El equipo de analistas acaba de informarme que se trata de la azotea de un restaurante en esta dirección. - Había sido una suerte que lograran conseguir localizar el restaurante justo hacía unos minutos. - En un momento les informaré a los cazarrecompensas de la ubicación.

Sin contestarle, Gabriel se puso de pié, le arrebató la dirección y se marchó precipitadamente. Natalie solo suspiró y regresó a su escritorio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al caer la noche, Marinette, disfrazada como Ladybug y Adrien se dirigieron al estadio. Una rápida comprobación les aseguró que todo estaba listo.

Decidieron que el mejor lugar para él era en la parte superior, donde estaría relativamente alejado de la pelea, pero visible. Se sentó en el suelo, dejando que la chica lo atara con una fuerte cadena y lo asegurara con un candado. Al terminar, intentó moverse, y quedó satisfecho al notar que era casi imposible.

Marinette terminó de sujetar al chico y lo miró con intención de preguntarle si estaba bien, es decir, cómodo, pero al levantar la vista, la imagen del rubio encadenado, apenas capaz de moverse unos centímetros, la descolocó. El se revolvía sin notarla, comprobando las ataduras, y ella no podía dejar de notar como sus músculos se movían, flexionándose. Tuvo un repentino acceso de hambre, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera de sangre, y se ruborizó.

Entonces él levantó la mirada y sintió el embrujo de sus brillantes ojos verdes. La boca del chico se abrió un poco, jadeando al ver que los ojos de ella se habían tornado rojos. Eso era nuevo para él, y no supo que decir. Recordaba que tenía los ojos azules cuando lo había mordido la última vez.

Marinette creía que había superado el enamoramiento que había tenido por el joven modelo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía estar mas lejos de la verdad, ni seguirlo negando. Si creía que antes le gustaba Adrien, no era nada a comparación por lo que sentía ahora. El era todavía mas bello por dentro que por fuera, y eso era decir mucho.

Se inclinó lentamente, sin darse cuenta, admirando sus cabellos desordenados, la curva de sus mejillas, ahora tiñéndose de un delicioso rubor, pero sobre todo... sus labios.

Adrien. - Susurró sin aliento. El corazón del chico se aceleró al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con tanta dulzura.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, anhelando el momento. Justo cuando estaban a punto de tocarse... una explosión los sobresaltó, y ella saltó hacia atrás, sorprendida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sus ojos eran azules de nuevo y se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

Ooops, l-lo siento, eh, creo que eso fue una explosión en el restaurante, iré a averiguar. - dijo ella, retirándose sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El chico solo la observó irse y suspiró. Quería besarla, pero no sabía si a ella le parecería bien, o si había sido solo un impulso del momento. Sacudió la cabeza, esa noche ya iba a ser suficientemente difícil como para que él estuviera pensando en otras cosas. Debía fingir estar dormido o algo, así que cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza, obligándose a relajar cada músculo y no pensar en el casi-beso que había tenido con la chica de sus sueños.

Ladybug se acercó al restaurante con cautela, aún eran las 10 de la noche, pero supuso que Hawk Moth ya los había encontrado y no había necesidad de aplazar la lucha.

Al espiar desde lejos, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba rodeado de los cazarrecompensas y de mariposas, aunque no eran tantos como la vez anterior, pero no veía a Hawk Moth ni a Volpina por ninguna parte.

Decidió que lo mejor era llamar su atención y conducirlos al estadio. Aprovechando su velocidad, saltó desde lo alto, casi cayendo en una trampa, pero esquivándola al último momento y derribó a un par de cazadores que le daban la espalda. Luego, llamó a Hawk Moth en voz alta.

Lo insultó lo mejor que pudo y entonces apareció. Tenía que llevarlo al estadio, así que le hizo señas y le sopló un beso, saltando de azotea en azotea siempre cuidando de que pudiera seguirla y esquivando los ataques de los cazarrecompensas. Cada vez se le hacía mas fácil adelantarse a los proyectiles, se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva agilidad.

Seguía alerta, buscando a Volpina, pero, aunque la sentía cerca, no podía verla por ninguna parte.

La mujer estaba allí, pero prefería mantenerse en las sombras y evaluar la situación. Quería vengarse de Hawk Moth, pero había aprendido a esperar por el momento perfecto para atacar.

Los otros cazarrecompensas pronto se quedaron atrás, no podían seguir la velocidad de un vampiro. Volpina los miró con disgusto. No tenían ninguna posibilidad y solo estorbaban.

¿Dónde estás?! - Un grito furioso rasgó la noche.

Hawk Moth estaba al descubierto, rodeado de sus mariposas, pero visible. Había llegado al estadio y Ladybug utilizó los controles principales para encender las luces y poner en funcionamiento las cámaras. Movió un reflector y lo apuntó directamente hacia donde estaba un joven rubio encadenado e inconsciente, luego, sin dar tiempo, se lanzó contra el villano.

Volpina entrecerró los ojos. El rubio estaba a su alcance, cuando debería estar oculto. Era demasiado fácil llegar a él, y ella había olido su unión con la vampiresa cuando el chico se le acercó la última vez. Parecía una trampa.

¿Cómo iba a rescatar al muchacho en secreto cuando había tanta luz? Tendría que esperar a que Hawk Moth creara una distracción. Incluso si estaba furiosa con él por haberla herido con sus mariposas, lo utilizaría para sus propósitos. También Gabriel se las vería con ella, no solo por despedirla, sino porque debió advertirla de las explosiones.

Calma, Lila, sólo concéntrate. - Se dijo a sí misma. - Luego me las pagarán los dos. - De Gabriel sólo tomaría su dinero, pero quería que Hawk Moth se retorciera de dolor justo como ella lo había hecho hace poco.

Sonrió. Si, esperaría a terminar esa misión y después tendría tiempo para su venganza. Nadie lastimaba a Volpina sin pagar las consecuencias.

Hawk Moth tenía la vista fija en el chico, tan concentrado que no notó que Ladybug se le acercaba. Casi estaba sobre él cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de ella e inmediatamente se escudó fuertemente con sus mariposas, obligándola a retroceder.

A Volpina le daba igual, caminó entre las sombras acercándose al chico, buscando trampas ocultas. Se sorprendió de llegar hasta detrás de él sin encontrar nada.

Esto hará mi trabajo más fácil. - Pensó. - Solo necesito romper la cadena y me lo llevaré sin que se den cuenta.

Algo se movió por el rabillo de su ojo, y ella inhaló con miedo. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de mariposas negras, revoloteando. Se estremeció involuntariamente al recordar lo que le habían hecho. Tuvo que concentrarse en el monto que esperaba pedir de recompensa para conservar la calma. Cortaría la cadena muy despacio y se retiraría con Adrien evitando tocar esas horrendas criaturas que el loco llamaba Akumas.

¡Te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en mi camino, Ladybug! - amenazó Hawk Moth, esquivando el último ataque y escudándose tras una marea de mariposas.

Mientras tanto, la chica continuaba peleando. Incluso con la agilidad y velocidad de un vampiro, la cantidad de mariposas la estaba deteniendo. Se le había ocurrido utilizar un yoyo para hacerlas estallar desde lejos, pero siempre llegaban mas. Aparte de eso, le había prometido a Adrien no lastimar a su padre, ya que sabía que el muchacho a pesar de todo, lo quería.

Sin embargo tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de las mariposas para poder desenmascarar a Hawk Moth. Siguió lanzando su yoyo, eligiendo cuidadosamente la dirección y distancia hacia la mariposa que quería hacer explotar.

¡BOM! - Una explosión fue mucho mayor a lo que ella esperaba. Cuando una mariposa era tocada y estallaba, activaba las explosiones de otras que estuvieran cerca, lo que provocaba una reacción peligrosa. Por fin comenzaba a notar una reducción en la cantidad de Akumas, así que se recuperó y, haciendo uso de toda su velocidad, comenzó a atacar grupos pequeños de mariposas mientras se movía alrededor de Hawk Moth, tratando de tomarlo desprevenido.

El tipo estaba positivamente furioso.

¿Te molesta lo que le hice a tu hijo? - dijo ella, tratando de irritarlo mas, para que cometiera algún error. La barrera de mariposas que lo protegía era un poco menos densa, pero todavía no podía acercarse.

Tiene un sabor estupendo ¿sabías? Voy a disfrutar mucho cuando lo haga mi esclavo. - añadió la chica, tratando de hacer que confesara para poder grabarlo.

Cállate mocosa estúpida. - Gruñó el hombre.

¿Por qué te importa? Eres un mal padre, casi nunca lo ves, y es evidente que no puedes protegerlo. Deberías agradecerme y dejarlo a mi cuidado. Te aseguro que voy a tratarlo muuuy bien. - Alargó las palabras mientras seguía explotando mariposas que se alejaran de la barrera aquí y allá. - Cuando termine con él, tal vez te lo devuelva... si es que queda algo... - dejó la frase a medias. Dio resultado.

¡CÁLLATE! - Gritó el hombre, fuera de sí. - ¡No te permitiré ponerle un dedo encima!

¿Oh? Pero ya lo hice ¿lo olvidaste? - Se burló ella. Sentía que estaba muy cerca de obtener una prueba de su identidad, así que presionó. - Admítelo Gabriel, tu hijo estará mejor conmigo.

¡NO! - Gruñó Hawk Moth, lanzando a las mariposas a perseguirla, debilitando su barrera protectora aun mas.

Volpina tomó la cadena y, con un rápido movimiento, la rompió. Luego, jaló al chico hacia atrás, atrayéndolo hacia ella y alejándolo de la luz. Un par de ojos verdes se clavaron en ella.

¿Estas... despierto? - La mujer se sorprendió y luego inhaló profundamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron al percatarse del sutil cambio en el aroma del joven. - Oh no, ya eres su esclavo. - Los hombros de Volpina cayeron. Era demasiado tarde.

Uh, Volpina ¿verdad? - La saludó el chico, incorporándose. Lanzó una mirada rápida a Ladybug, examinando el estado de la pelea, y decidió ofrecer el trato a la vampiresa, ahora que estaban ocultos y nadie había notado su ausencia. - ¿Cuánto te está pagando mi padre por ésto? - Le preguntó.

Lila lo miró un segundo en silencio y después le dio una suma mayor a la que ella pensaba cobrar. Incluso en una mala situación, ella era una negociante nata. El chico no retrocedió, sino que asintió y le ofreció un trato. Le daría el dinero justo ahora, si les ayudaba a desenmascarar a Hawk Moth. Volpina sonrió. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Así que ese es su plan. ¿Ella te ordenó hacer esto? - Le preguntó al jóven.

No, en realidad fue idea mía. - Admitió Adrien. - ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Los ayudaré. De todas formas ya no puedo cobrar la recompensa del rescate, porque eres su esclavo, así que no tengo nada que perder. - Dijo la vampiresa, sin mencionar que odiaba a Hawk Moth y le complacería pelear contra él. - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Por ahora nada, todavía hay demasiadas mariposas, pero si tienes la posibilidad de acercarte a Hawk Moth y quitarle la máscara o ayudar a distraerlo mientras Ladybug lo atrapa, nos ayudaría mucho. - Dijo Adrien.

¿Desenmascararlo? ¿Para qué? ¿No sería mejor atacarlo directamente y derrotarlo? No sé por qué no lo ha hecho. - Dijo Volpina.

No, por favor, no le hagas daño. - Rogó el chico, tomándola de los hombros. - Sólo queremos detenerlo.

Volpina lo miró extrañada.

Eres muy raro, pero está bien, no lo lastimaré. - Le dijo, pero por dentro pensó "por ahora".

Volviendo a ti, muchacho, ¿qué piensas hacer? no puedes volver a tu vida de antes, no importa lo mucho que ella lo intente, ahora eres suyo. La verdad es que debió escuchar mi advertencia y no tocarte, pero es una tonta. Se lo dije, hay personas más fáciles que se pueden elegir sin problemas. Pero no, la niña quería al supermodelo hijo del multimillonario. Y ahora te hizo su esclavo. Sólo problemas. - Dijo, más para sí misma que para el chico.

Recordaba cuando era joven. Realmente creyó estar enamorada. Suspiró. Eso estaba en el pasado, y en el pasado quería que se quedara.

¿Por qué dices que habrán problemas? - preguntó Adrien, mientras seguía observando la pelea de Ladybug.

Ambos tendrán problemas. La sociedad no toma bien nuestra existencia. - Le explicó pacientemente la vampiresa. - Y aunque para nosotros los esclavos son muy cómodos, la sociedad nos ve como monstruos. Te lo digo, la gente no te tratará igual, y lo que es peor, tu mismo ya no serás dueño de tus actos, no lo eres justo ahora. - Volpina suspiró. - Quería probar tu sangre aunque fuera una vez antes de devolverte. Si te hubiera mordido antes, quizás no te hubieras vuelto esclavo ahora.

El chico la soltó y retrocedió un poco, alejándose de ella.

No te asustes, ya no puedo hacerlo. - dijo la mujer, sonriendo con tristeza. - Un esclavo es propiedad absoluta de un vampiro, y no nos gusta compartir. A propósito, ¿qué se siente? Nunca he tomado un esclavo. - Era cierto, siempre le había dado miedo tener esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Y la verdad no necesitaba ayuda para conseguir alimento, así que nunca lo había hecho.

¿Eh? Pues normal, igual que siempre, creo. - dijo el chico, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Mmm, que raro. Eso no es lo que había escuchado de los esclavos. Déjame darte un consejo, ella es una novata, puedo verlo, así que tal vez tengas una oportunidad. Aléjate de ella lo más rápido que puedas, el vínculo se fortalecerá cada vez que beba de ti. Y por ningún motivo aceptes beber de su sangre. - Finalizó Volpina. - A menos de que quieras dejar tu antigua vida atrás y caminar para siempre en la oscuridad, como uno de nosotros.

Espera un momento... ¿como uno de ustedes? O sea que ¿es posible volverme un vampiro? - Preguntó el chico, sin poder ocultar su interés.

Volpina rodó los ojos. Estaba emocionado, quizás no debería haberlo mencionado, sin embargo, debía conocer los peligros a los que se enfrentaría. Al menos eso le permitiría tomar precauciones o por lo menos aceptar mejor su destino.

No te engañes, somos criaturas de la noche. Sólo nos alimentamos de sangre. Beber esa "fórmula" asquerosa permite vivir bajo el sol, y mezclarse con los humanos, pero siempre seremos inmortales. La gente alrededor de nosotros muere todo el tiempo. Escúchame, Adrien, lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte y rehacer tu vida lejos de aquí. Quién sabe, quizás ella se olvide de ti después de un tiempo. - Dijo la mujer, sumida en sus pensamientos. - Eso sería lo mejor para ella también, es muy joven para tomar esa responsabilidad.

Entiendo, pero entonces, ¿si bebiera su sangre me convertiría en un vampiro? - La presionó el rubio.

Así es. Si después de tres mordidas hay un intercambio de sangre con el vampiro, es posible convertir a un humano... aunque no todos lo logran. - Le explicó la vampiresa. - Ah, y no creas que porque ella es linda y considerada contigo ahora no te obligará a beber de su sangre después. O que por convertirte no se cansará de ti y te abandonará. Por eso es importante que te alejes de ella. Incluso si tiene buenas intenciones, la tentación puede ser demasiado fuerte. Vete a América o tan lejos como puedas.

La vida de un vampiro es difícil, Adrien, claro que tiene sus ventajas, la inmortalidad, la fuerza, la agilidad y velocidad... en tu caso te liberaría de la esclavitud, pero la eternidad es dura, solitaria. - Confesó Volpina, con una nota de pena en su voz, muy baja. - Desearía no haber cambiado.

Tu ¿eras humana? - Preguntó sorprendido el chico.

Si, alguna vez lo fui. - Contestó la vampiresa, mirándolo a los ojos. - Estaba enamorada, como me parece que tu lo estás, y no estoy segura de si alguna vez tuve opción, como tampoco sé sé si tu la tienes. Lo siento mucho, Adrien, si te hubiera rescatado antes, todo esto se habría evitado.

Volvió a mirar a Hawk Moth y su rostro se contrajo de ira.

Te habría salvado de no ser por él. - Murmuró con los dientes apretados.

Recuerda que prometiste no lastimarlo. - Le dijo el rubio, muy asustado por la furia de la vampiresa.

Si, si, lo recuerdo. - Asintió la mujer de mala gana. - Creo que voy a acercarme ahora que está distraído. Vete. Lo digo en serio. Busca a tu padre y vete tan lejos como puedas. No mires atrás. Si puedes, cambia de identidad. Desaparece.

Adrien asintió. Pero no pensaba irse, al contrario, su mente seguía repasando lo que Volpina le había dicho. ¡Podía convertirse en vampiro! Había creído tantas mentiras acerca de ellos, que ya no sabía si era o no posible, pero si una vampiresa lo decía y afirmaba haber sido humana, era una opción muy interesante que exploraría cuando todo esto acabara.

No quería alejarse de Ladybug y, si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía miedo de que su Lady desapareciera sin dejar rastro cuando todo terminara.

Escondimos el dinero está debajo de aquella fila de asientos. - Le indicó a la mujer. Ella miró hacia donde le indicaba y asintió.

Entendido. Adiós y buena suerte. - Le dijo Volpina antes de dejarlo para integrarse a la batalla.

La mente de Adrien era un remolino. Hacía mucho que admiraba a su Lady desde lejos, pero ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, se había enamorado de ella. De la dulce Marinette y de la valerosa Ladybug. Por eso la había presionado para que lo mordiera una tercera vez. Quería estar con ella, quería tener tiempo para conocerla mejor, para conquistarla.

Se había sentido muy feliz al enterarse de su identidad de civil. Pero... no estaba seguro de gustarle. Sabía que ella lo odiaba cuando lo había secuestrado, pero esperaba haber cambiado la opinión que la chica tenía de él durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Sin embargo, tampoco la había tratado muy bien antes, recordaba un par de incidentes bastante malos y quería otra oportunidad para que ella lo viera como era realmente. Suspiraba con la idea de salir con ella, hacer cosas normales, como una pareja.

Ahora, gracias a Volpina, soñaba con la eternidad a su lado, y la idea le gustaba muchísimo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de ponerse romántico. Tenía que asegurarse de que su Lady estuviera bien.


	13. Hawk Moth VS Ladybug 2

¿Es todo lo que tienes? Eres un cobarde Gabriel, escondiéndote tras tus pequeños akumas y mintiéndole a todo París, fingiendo ayudarlos mientras les robas, no comprendo como no te da vergüenza. - Dijo Ladybug.

Di lo que quieras, niña, pero he ganado. - Contestó Hawk Moth, con su típica sonrisa perversa. - Tu pequeña presa ha escapado. - Y señaló el lugar donde Adrien había estado atado, ahora vacío. Por una vez estaba satisfecho con el trabajo de los cazarrecompensas. Les había ordenado que se enfocaran en rescatar a su hijo y lo llevaran a un lugar seguro. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo inútiles que eran para pelear contra Ladybug, pero por lo menos podían encargarse de poner a Adrien a salvo.

La chica palideció. Había estado tan enfocada en las mariposas y en obtener que Hawk Moth cometiera algún error y se inculpara, que no había notado el momento en el que Adrien había desaparecido.

Ahora me encargaré de ti y te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en mi camino. - Dijo Hawk Moth.

A una señal de él, el estadio se inundó de mariposas, revoloteando y esparciéndose por todas partes. Era casi imposible moverse sin tocarlas, y las que estaban más cerca de ella se posaron sobre su traje y explotaron. Logró saltar lejos de ellas antes de que explotaran, pero accidentalmente chocó contra una con su hombro izquierdo. El dolor la sacudió, pero no perdió tiempo y comenzó a utilizar su yoyo para crear un escudo y esperar a que su herida se cerrara.

Jajajaja, me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrás resistir a mis akumas, ya no tienes nada por qué luchar. - Rio perversamente Hawk Moth. - Estás perdida, Ladybug.

Y la verdad es que estaba asustada. No podía seguir huyendo por siempre. Además, ¿dónde estaba Adrien? ¿Qué haría si él estaba en peligro?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Volpina se había separado de Adrien y saltó a lo alto de la pared para tener una mejor vista de la pelea. Ladybug parecía estar bastante ocupada con el Mariposón, como había dado por llamarlo despectivamente. Pero los cazarrecompensas por fin habían llegado. Por un momento consideró ignorarlos, pero se dio cuenta de que serían una molestia si los dejaba continuar, así que decidió encargarse de ellos primero.

Años de práctica le permitieron recorrer todo el estadio, noqueando a los cazarrecompensas tan silenciosamente que nadie se enteró de su presencia. Cuando estuvo convencida de que los había derrotado a todos, volvió a mirar el interior del estadio, para encontrarlo saturado de mariposas.

¡Diablos! Debí tomar el dinero primero. - Se recriminó. - Así podría irme. - Realmente no tenía ganas de abrirse paso en ese campo minado para ayudar a Ladybug, pero el dinero también estaba allí. - Ahora tendré que encontrar como recuperarlo... y no hay manera de hacerlo con discreción.

Podía ver que la pequeña vampiresa estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse a salvo. En general no se consideraba el tipo de persona que ayudaba desinteresadamente, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo para que su conciencia estuviera tranquila por tomar el dinero. Así pues, se decidió a crear una distracción que pudiera darle una ventaja a Ladybug y luego se iría.

Mirando hacia uno de los cazarrecompensas que yacía en el suelo, registró entre sus armas y encontró una red, lo suficientemente grande y resistente para utilizarla. Creando un plan deprisa, saltó y la arrojó con fuerza para que creara una explosión justo a un lado de donde estaba escondido su dinero. Sin esperar, utilizó su agilidad para recuperarlo y salir antes de que las mariposas volvieran a cerrar el espacio.

Justo como lo había pensado, Hawk Moth no esperaba ser atacado de esa forma, y se había volteado, dándole a Ladybug la oportunidad para abrirse paso hacia él y arrancarle la máscara.

En un primer momento, Volpina sólo lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, ya que estaba poniendo toda su atención en salir del estadio, pero, una vez parada sobre lo alto, lo miró directamente. Y lo entendió todo.

Por qué Adrien no quería hacerle daño. La razón de que no estuviera presente en la reunión de cazarrecompensas cuando ella había analizado a todos sus competidores. El ** _si_ ** había estado allí. Porque Hawk Moth era Gabriel Agreste.

La furia hirvió en su sangre, mientras apretaba la bolsa de dinero. En un impulso, tomó una ballesta de otro cazador y apuntó directamente al pecho del hombre. Sus dedos ardían por dispararle, pero Ladybug se atravesó en su camino, y bloqueó el tiro.

Lila respiró varias veces, y bajó la ballesta. Estaba demasiado molesta, y sabía por experiencia que actuar así no llevaba al mejor resultado. Seguiría sus propios consejos y esperaría a tener la cabeza fría antes de tomar venganza.

El rostro sorprendido y furioso de Gabriel las miraba por turnos.

¡Te tengo! - Exclamó Ladybug. - Hay cámaras por todas partes, ahora todos conocerán tu verdadera identidad. - Le dijo.

¡Niña tonta! Tu y tu amiga no saldrán de aquí con vida para poder mostrárselo a nadie. - Gritó ferozmente Gabriel, mientras se rodeaba de una barrera de mariposas y comenzaba a retroceder.

Ladybug también trataba de escabullirse, pero no era una tarea sencilla, una marea de mariposas le cerraban el paso, conduciéndola al centro de la pista.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Adrien se había arrastrado hacia la parte baja del estadio, tratando de encontrar una salida para la chica.

Sabía que ya habían conseguido grabar la prueba de que su padre era Hawk Moth, así que ahora sólo necesitaban salir de ahí. Volpina seguía esquivando mariposas que trataban de empujarla al interior del estadio, pero ella era mucho más rápida y eficiente.

Volaré el estadio completo y ni siquiera un vampiro podrá sobrevivir. - Dijo Hawk Moth, revelando su plan.

Sabía que estaban aliadas en esto, par de monstruos. - Les dijo, mirando a Volpina y luego a ella. - Después de todo, tiene sentido que los inmundos chupasangre estén unidos. Espero que ardan en el infierno juntas.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Volpina, las mariposas la encerraron en una burbuja, atrapándola.

Eres tan monstruo como nosotras, y espero que tengas lo que mereces. - Dijo Volpina, retrocediendo hacia el estadio para evitar ser alcanzada por las mariposas.

No caeré en la misma trampa dos veces. Me alegra haberme alimentado bien. - Se dijo Volpina, y sacó los dos abanicos que había preparado para ese momento. Utilizando su velocidad, creó un remolino que dispersó a las mariposas y la liberó. Pero Ladybug no tuvo tanta suerte.

En el momento en el que Gabriel alcanzó la salida del estadio, las mariposas comenzaron a chocar unas con otras, creando una ola explosiva.

¡Sal de ahí! - Gritó Volpina, preocupada.

Muy tarde. - Alcanzó a escuchar que Gabriel reía enmedio de las explosiones.

Ladybug corría, tratando de alejarse de las explosiones con ayuda de su yoyo, había logrado llegar hacia las filas de asientos y buscaba una salida cuando una mano la jaló y la empujó hacia abajo de las bancas y un cuerpo la protegió.

¡No! - Gritó Volpina, cuando la ola explosiva barrió el lugar donde la pequeña vampiresa estaba. La fuerza de las explosiones destruyó todo a su paso, pero ella lo había visto. Adrien no se había ido.

Una risa perversa llenó el silencio posterior.

¡Gané! Ahora todo París es mío. - Dijo Gabriel, reagrupando a sus mariposas y preparándose para atacar a Volpina. - Y en cuanto a ti, traidora, vete antes de que decida terminar contigo también.

Pero la mujer estaba pálida, mirando hacia el estadio destruido, sin articular palabra. En un segundo, saltó hacia la nube de polvo que se levantaba bloqueando la visibilidad y desapareció.

¡Ladybug! ¡Adrien! - Llamó desesperada Volpina, buscándolos.

Entre los escombros, Ladybug se incorporó, desorientada y herida, tratando de entender que le había pasado. Casi no podía ver entre tanto polvo, pero se le heló la sangre cuando distinguió un mechón de cabello rubio del chico que estaba sobre ella. El la había protegido con su cuerpo, y estaba muy malherido.

¡Adrien! - Gritó, horrorizada, mientras Volpina los alcanzó.

E-¿estás bien, Milady? - Susurró el chico, apenas respirando.

Afortunadamente los asientos habían caído sobre ellos y habían evitado la mayor parte de las explosiones, pero aún así, al ser humano, se estaba desangrando por las múltiples heridas.

No, oh, no, Adrien - Ladybug lo había depositado sobre el suelo y examinaba sus heridas. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

L-lo siento, Milady, creo que no estaba pensando, sólo tenía que protegerte. - dijo el chico, sonriendo débilmente a pesar del dolor. - Por favor, no llores.

No digas nada, tengo que llevarte a un hospital. - Dijo Ladybug.

No lo muevas. - Dijo Volpina, que se había arrodillado junto a ellos. - Está demasiado herido, no sobrevivirá.

N-no, ¡no puede ser! debe haber algo para salvarlo, por favor... - Le pidió desesperada Ladybug.

Volpina negó lentamente con la cabeza, haciendo que Ladybug rompiera a llorar desconsoladamente.

Adrien levantó una mano y acarició el rostro de Marinette.

Me hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo contigo, conocernos más... quería ungh... invitarte a una cita cuando todo esto terminara. - Confesó Adrien.

Ladybug sostuvo su mano, mientras lloraba y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Volpina había volteado hacia otro lado, para darles un último momento para despedirse, pero inhaló abruptamente cuando vio el cambio de la chica. La tomó de los hombros y le examinó los ojos.

Tus ojos son rojos. - Dijo Lila, sin poderlo creer.

¿Qué? ¿Rojos? Que raro, nunca me había pasado, pero a mis padres les ocurre a menudo. - Dijo Marinette, sacudiéndose a Volpina y volviendo a ver al rubio. Lo único que le preocupaba era que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarlo, y realmente no entendía que importancia tenía el que sus ojos cambiaran de color.

Yo no puedo ayudarlo... pero hay una forma... - Lila se detuvo un momento, como si necesitara reunir valor para pronunciar las siguientes palabras. - Puedes convertirlo. - Dijo al fin. - Si él está de acuerdo.

¿Convertirlo? Eso está prohibido... pero lo haré. Adrien ¿aceptarías convertirte en un vampiro? - Marinette le preguntó al rubio, suplicándole con sus ojos rojos para que no la rechazara, para que no la viera como un monstruo.

Adrien asintió débilmente y cerró los ojos, quedándose sin fuerzas.

¡Pronto! Se debilita demasiado y debe beber suficiente sangre para hacer el cambio. - Le ordenó Volpina.

Ladybug mordió su muñeca y dejó que su sangre escurriera en la boca de Adrien, rogando que la transformación funcionara correctamente. Había escuchado que algunos humanos rechazaban la conversión y morían, y ella no podría soportarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos, él comenzó a beber.

La nube de humo por las explosiones se había comenzado a dispersar y fue entonces cuando Gabriel se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

¡Adrien! - Gritó, cuando por fin pudo moverse después de haberse congelado al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hijo, rodeado por las dos vampiresas.

Yo me encargo. - Dijo Volpina, levantándose y protegiendo a los muchachos. - Quédate con él y asegúrate de que sobreviva.

Quedaban pocas mariposas para proteger a Gabriel, pero su desesperación lo hacía imprudente y letal.

Comenzó a atacar a Volpina, que lo había alcanzado y le impedía acercarse.

¡Las mataré! ¡Las mataré a las dos por lo que le han hecho a mi hijo! - Gritaba el hombre.

Tu hijo está muriendo. - Le susurró Volpina. - Su única esperanza es volverse un monstruo, como nosotros... y tu lo has hecho.

¡Nunca lo permitiré! - Gabriel lanzó ola tras ola de mariposas hasta que se abrió camino hacia Ladybug. Ella parecía estar exhausta a un lado de un Adrien extremadamente pálido.

Ladybug ¡cuidado! - La previno Volpina, cuando se dio cuenta del plan de Gabriel.

A pesar de estar debilitada por la pérdida de sangre, Marinette se levantó y enfrentó a Gabriel, impidiéndole acercarse a Adrien. Volpina continuaba luchando por deshacerse de las mariposas, que ya casi se terminaban.

¡Te mataré! - Exclamó Gabriel, apuntándole a Ladybug directamente con una ballesta que traía preparada.

Detente, Gabriel, ¿es que no te das cuenta que ya has perdido? Toda esta pelea ha lastimado a mucha gente inocente, y acepto que también es mi culpa, pero ya no tiene sentido continuar. Tengo las pruebas de que eres Hawk Moth, he grabado todo lo sucedido en el interior del estadio desde el principio. - Dijo Ladybug, moviéndose alrededor de Gabriel para impedir que tuviera un blanco fijo, pero se sentía muy débil. No estaba segura de poder esquivar una flecha. - Ahora lo importante es salvar a Adrien.

¡No menciones el nombre de mi hijo tan a la ligera! Primero te mataré y luego encontraré la forma de salvarlo. - Afirmó Gabriel.

Mientras tanto, Volpina por fin había logrado hacer explotar a las últimas mariposas y se acercó a ellos con la calma de la inmortalidad.

Ahora estás siendo ridículo. - Le dijo al hombre. - Ningún humano puede sobrevivir a esas heridas, y lo sabes bien. Tus preciosos akumas mataron a tu hijo como un daño colateral. Acéptalo y supéralo. Su única esperanza de sobrevivir es ella, porque definitivamente yo no lo salvaré. Nada personal, cariño, sólo mis políticas personales.

¡Todo es su culpa! El estaría a salvo si ustedes no existieran, par de monstruos. - Gruñó Gabriel, ahora acorralado por las dos vampiresas.

Tal vez sea cierto, pero existimos, y tus acciones han influido en este escenario tanto como las nuestras. - Finalizó Volpina, tratando de razonar con el hombre, pero Gabriel estaba cegado por la ira, y, notando lo debilitada que estaba Ladybug, se giró y le disparó una sucesión de flechas.

La chica trató de esquivarlas, pero no tenía la fuerza para moverse con la suficiente agilidad, y tropezó, perdiendo valiosos instantes. Las flechas iban directo hacia ella.

88888888888888888888888888

Hola! Feliz 14 de Febrero! Ok, ya falta poco para finalizar la historia, estoy muy contenta. :D


	14. Amor Inmortal

Ladybug cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto. Justo cuando pensaba que era inevitable, algo la empujó fuera de la trayectoria de las flechas.

Abrió los ojos tentativamente, sin saber qué había pasado... y se encontró en los brazos de Adrien, que la miraba con expresión preocupada.

Marinette estaba impresionada. Si antes le había parecido guapo, ahora lo encontraba irresistible. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca al contemplarlo.

¿Estás bien, Milady? - Dijo en su voz usual, cálida y reconfortante. - No temas, no permitiré que te haga daño. - Dijo el rubio, malinterpretando a la chica, y pensando que estaba asustada. Ella solo parpadeo y asintió lentamente.

Finalmente te decidiste unir a la fiesta. - Dijo Volpina, pero a pesar de su voz burlona, había genuino afecto en sus ojos. La mujer zorro se relajó y se alejó un poco.

El único que se había quedado paralizado era Gabriel Agreste. Miraba a su hijo, un poco más pálido que lo normal, lo que no era mucho, porque Adrien era la viva imagen de la perfección. Hacía unos segundos, yacía cubierto de heridas a una distancia considerable, y ahora estaba parado enfrente de él, en apariencia completamente curado.

Adrien, retírate, tengo que acabar con este par de monstruos. - Se recuperó y le dio una orden a su hijo. - Luego encontraremos la forma de curarte.

Estaba acostumbrado a ordenarle de esa forma al rubio, así que esperaba que lo obedeciera de inmediato.

Detente, padre. Si de verdad piensas eso, entonces yo también soy un monstruo ahora. - Adrien le quitó el arma de las manos, moviéndose a una velocidad increíble e interponiéndose entre la chica y su padre. - He vivido sólo para agradarte, tratando de ser perfecto para que estés orgulloso de mí. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido, pero esto no lo permitiré.

No sabes lo que dices, te están manipulando, tu no eres así. - Dijo Gabriel.

No sabrías como soy realmente. No convivimos, solo ordenas y yo obedezco. - Dijo Adrien. - No quiero hacerlo mas. No quiero esperarte en la mansión y saber que no llegarás. Sé que la desaparición de mamá te duele tanto como a mí, pero lo que haces para superarlo es alejarme de ti y ahora descubro que eres Hawk Moth. Por favor, papá, detente. El poder que buscas no la traerá de vuelta, no llenará el vacío que dejó. Y no es lo que ella querría para ti.

¡No! No entiendes, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Todo estaría bien si no fuera por Ladybug. Ella lo arruinó todo. Ella te mordió y nos arrebató todo. - Dijo Gabriel.

Marinette retrocedió. Sus palabras la herían más de lo que sus ataques podrían hacerlo. Era verdad, no tenía derecho de haber mordido a Adrien, sólo lo había hecho para presionar a Gabriel y se había convencido de que estaba bien, porque creía que era un criminal. Pero en el fondo sabía que estaba mal. Y luego no había marcha atrás. No había podido detenerse de morderlo otra vez. Sus acciones lo habían arrastrado a esto. Le había arrebatado su vida, ahora era un vampiro.

La culpa la hacía seguir retrocediendo, incapaz de hacerle frente al chico que la protegía.

Sabía que había tomado a un joven bueno y lo había arrastrado a un plan y a una venganza que no le correspondía. Lo había usado una y otra vez y el nunca se había negado. Siempre la había comprendido, respaldado y protegido. Y ¿qué había ganado con su amabilidad? Perder su voluntad y luego su humanidad. Ella le había pagado su confianza convirtiéndolo en un ser inmortal que tendría que ocultar su naturaleza para mezclarse con la sociedad. Un paria.

N-no quise hacerte daño. - Confesó ella, con un hilo de voz.

¡Pero lo hiciste! - Gabriel la miró con total desprecio por sobre el hombro de Adrien. - Y ahora mientes para protegerte. No te fue suficiente morderlo una vez, pudiste parar entonces, pero lo convertiste. Adrien, ya ni siquiera te das cuenta, eres una sombra de lo que fuiste, solo una marioneta que la protege.

Ella palideció. ¿En verdad era un monstruo? ¿Le había hecho todo eso a Adrien? ¿Cómo podría decirle que lo amaba ahora?

Basta padre. No soy una marioneta y la protejo porque es lo correcto. - Le contestó Adrien, calmado. - Incluso antes del secuestro la admiraba y quería ayudar como ella lo hacía, por eso me disfrazaba por las noches y salía a patrullar la ciudad en secreto. Nunca te lo dije porque nunca me diste la oportunidad. Desde entonces admiraba el mito de Ladybug.

Adrien se acercó y confrontó a su padre frente a frente.

Lo que quiero decir es que estuve de acuerdo con la segunda mordida y prácticamente la obligué a morderme la tercera ocasión. Quise hacerlo. - Le dijo el chico.

Lo dices porque ella te está manipulando. - Argumentó Gabriel.

No lo creo. Ella es honesta, amable y sé que no lo haría. Confío en ella. Es más que eso... antes la admiraba, pero ahora... creo que me estoy enamorando de ella. - Confesó Adrien, sin atreverse a voltear a verla. - Por eso quiero ser alguien en quien ella pueda confiar, apoyarse y luchar a su lado. Así que por favor, ríndete, papá. Si necesito declarar contra ti, lo haré, y tengo grabada tu confesión, por lo que será muy difícil que salves tu carrera política. Pase lo que pase, Ladybug se quedará con las pruebas de tu identidad.

Por favor, no quiero perderte como a mamá. - Le suplicó Adrien, sintiendo el conflicto interior de su padre.

Gabriel pareció entristecerse a la mención de su esposa, y, acercándose a su hijo, lo abrazó.

Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo en mudarnos de la ciudad, Adrien? - Le preguntó, al separarse.

Un relámpago de tristeza cruzó las facciones del joven, al recordar esa parte del trato, pero se recuperó y asintió.

Si, estoy de acuerdo. Nos iremos juntos. - Le dijo a su padre.

N-no, eh, bueno, si promete no seguir robando y comportarse, supongo que pueden quedarse. - Interrumpió Ladybug, súbitamente ansiosa. No quería separarse de Adrien, ahora que comenzaba a significar mucho para ella.

Adrien consideró la propuesta. Le gustaba París, y no quería separarse de Marinette. Al cabo de unos segundos, decidió darle una oportunidad.

Papá, prométeme que te retirarás definitivamente de ser Hawk Moth. Ahora que soy un vampiro, me gustaría quedarme y vigilar que se cumpla la ley en compañía de Ladybug. - Le pidió Adrien. - Como compensación por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Es un trato. - Aceptó Gabriel de mala gana, pero dándose cuenta de lo mucho que esto significaba para su hijo.

Hablando de eso, el estadio quedó destruido y podría necesitar una donación para reconstruirlo. - Sugirió Ladybug.

Cuenta con ello, Milady. - Respondió Adrien rápidamente. - Lo haré a primera hora, después de anunciar mi liberación.

Gabriel gruñó, pero no dijo nada, después de todo, Adrien era dueño de su propia fortuna gracias al modelaje.

¡Grandioso! - Dijo la chica, entusiasmada. - Ahora creo que deberíamos irnos, ya es muy tarde.

A último momento, se inclinó sobre Adrien y le susurró: "Ve a dejar a tu padre en casa y encuéntrame en la torre." - Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se fue junto con Volpina, que esperaba para hablar un momento con ella.

¿Sabes que podemos arruinarla si me dices su identidad, verdad? Tengo muchos contactos que me deben favores y - Comenzó a decir Gabriel, en cuanto se quedó solo con su hijo.

No empieces, papá. Ni de broma te voy a decir quién es. Todo lo que dije antes es cierto y pienso cumplirlo. Te detendré si es necesario. Vámonos. - Cruzó un brazo por debajo del torso de su papá y saltó, probando sus nuevas habilidades. Era divertido, se sentía libre, fuerte y feliz. Llegaron a la mansión en tiempo récord.

Tras dejar a su padre en su habitación, se retiró a la propia y escapó por el balcón sin perder tiempo, ansioso por reunirse con Marinette.

Esperaba que algún día su padre comprendiera que con dinero y poder no llenaría el vacío en su corazón y tal vez encontrara a alguien que le ayudara a superarlo. Si por lo menos supieran en dónde estaba su madre, tal vez podrían entenderlo, pero ella sólo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro un día.

Ladybug ya lo estaba esperando en la torre. Se veía tan hermosa, su esbelta silueta recortada contra las luces de la ciudad. Cuando ella lo vio, le sonrió de forma deslumbrante y le provocó una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado.

M-milady. - La saludó, sonrojado.

Adrien. - Dijo ella, sintiéndose súbitamente tímida al recordar su confesión.

¿De qué querías hablar? - Le preguntó el rubio.

Eh ah si, ahora que eres un vampiro, tienes que saber algunas cosas. - Y procedió a explicarle todo lo que podía recordar acerca de ser un vampiro y las diferencias que tenían con los humanos. Quería que se sintiera cómodo con su nueva vida. También intercambiaron números de celular, para mantenerse en contacto.

Adrien se disculpó por las cosas que le había hecho con Chloe y ella se disculpó por haberlo secuestrado y malinterpretado todo ese tiempo.

Marinette me... gustaría acompañarte en tus rondas nocturnas. - Dijo él, después de un largo silencio. - Quiero decir, si te parece bien.

S-si, me encantaría. - Dijo ella, tartamudeando un poco.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Los ojos de ambos cambiaron a rojo.

Marinette yo... te amo. - Comenzó a decir el chico, acercándose a ella.

Adrien. - Susurró la chica, casi sobre los labios del rubio.

Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando sus labios por fin se encontraron. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, atrayéndolo más. Se besaron una y otra vez, primero con timidez, luego con entrega.

Se separaron sin aliento, y ella abrió los ojos, amando cada detalle de él, y se topó con un par de ojos rojos. Había estado tan emocionada con la confesión y con los besos, que no se había dado cuenta antes.

¿Milady? Tus ojos son rojos. - Comentó el chico y luego sonrió. - Te quedan bien, van con tu traje.

Ella parpadeó, finalmente entendiendo las indirectas de Volpina, y se ruborizó, apartando la mirada. Pero él capturó una de sus manos, y la besó tiernamente.

¿Qué ocurre, Marinette? - Preguntó al notarla incómoda.

Hay otra cosa que debes saber sobre los vampiros. - Comenzó ella, todavía sin mirarlo. - En realidad tampoco lo sabía, me lo dijo Volpina hace un rato. - Tomó aire, y se armó de valor.

Cuando... dos vampiros son almas gemelas y se enamoran uno del otro... ellos cambian... - Dijo la chica.

¿Cambian? ¿Cómo? Vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea. - La instó Adrien.

Sus ojos se vuelven rojos cuando piensan el uno en el otro. Es la señal del Amor Inmortal. - Finalizó ella, en una exhalación.

¿Qué? Entonces eso quiere decir que... - dijo el chico.

Tus ojos también están rojos. - Afirmó ella, finalmente mirándolo y admitiendo sus sentimientos. - Eres mi Amor Inmortal.

¿Y eso que significa? - Preguntó Adrien.

Pues... no estoy muy segura, pero se que es un vínculo que se fortalece con el tiempo. - Divagó Marinette, avergonzada. - Al menos así es como les ocurre a mis padres.

Ok, espera un momento... entonces ¿eso significa que tu también sientes algo por mí? - El chico le sonrió de forma pícara y luego la observó con tal intensidad que ella se sintió arder por dentro.

¿Tu qué crees? - Le contestó ella, siguiéndole el juego. - Y debes saber que tengo una colección de fotos tuyas en una caja debajo de mi cama... las tenía puestas por todo mi cuarto hasta que creí que - No pudo terminar la frase, porque el chico había capturado sus labios de nuevo, abrazándola por la cintura y todo pensamiento abandonó su mente.

Pero poco importaba, porque ambos sabían todo estaría bien, que juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa.

Un amor inmortal había comenzado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Perdón por la tardanza! Pero este capítulo es el tan esperado desenlace, y es muy importante que quedara justo como lo había imaginado. :D Solo un capítulo mas de epilogo y acabado ;)


End file.
